Slow Down
by hASHbrown130
Summary: A/U: Adrenaline kicks in and life flashes before your eyes. Suddenly you're faced with having to defend yourself and the one that you love more than anyone in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slow Down

Author: hASHbrown130

Rating: (haven't decided yet)

Pairing: Callie and Arizona

Summary: A/U: Adrenaline kicks in and life flashes before your eyes. Suddenly you're faced with having to defend yourself and the one that you love more than anyone in the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. No copyright infringement intended. All characters are the property of ABC and Shonda Rhimes.

**Chapter 1**

The Seattle night sky was clear, a rare occurrence in the busy city. The air was cold, to the point of seeing your breath. The entrance to the emergency room was silent. No sirens, no ambulances coming in and out, just silence. A stunned blonde standing outside the doors was staring at the scene before her.

"Arizona get back inside…Now!" Callie said keeping her eyes fixed on the tall dark brown haired man standing stealthily in front of her.

"Calliope…." Arizona started softly with a petrified tone.

"Now, Arizona. Go!" Callie interrupted. Arizona immediately backed inside the emergency room entrance. But remained at the door and watched from behind the safety of the glass.

"Put the knife down, sir!" Callie yelled at the brown haired man, pulling her gun out of the holster of her belt.

"If you want me to put it down, you'll have to rip it out of my dead cold hands!" The man yelled into the dark drop off bay as he slowly started to make an approach towards Callie.

Callie slowly stepped backwards raising the gun in front of her to create distance between herself and the man inching closer to her. He inched closer and closer, and Callie kept backing up and backing up until they were out of Arizona's view.

Arizona's heart rate was intensifying with each and every passing second. The situation outside was beginning to look more and more hostile until Arizona could no longer see Callie's figure.

The muffled sounds outside could no longer be heard and a silence took over in the air. Arizona ran outside to see what was going on. What she saw in front of her was gruesome, violent and difficult for her to watch.

Callie had run out of space to back up and was now merely a couple of feet away from immediate danger. She decided to take a chance and immediately made a dash past the threat towards the door of the hospital. The man quickly turned on his feet and ran after her, swinging and slashing the knife in front of him.

Cries of pain could be heard as Callie continued to run while the knife was piercing through her vest and into the skin of her back. Arizona looked on in shock at the scene before her. Tears welling up in her eyes from all the horror that she was witnessing.

Callie was coming closer to Arizona when she saw that she wasn't alone outside. In the shadows she saw another comrade outside with her looking on. "Avery, Now!"

There was a loud crack, both the dark haired man and Callie fell to the ground and everything faded to black.

_**Six Months Earlier**_

It was morning like any other morning in Seattle. People flooding the streets making their way to work, joggers, cyclists and cars all populating the streets on a typical weekday morning. Arizona Robbins a young woman in her early thirties was running late on her way to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital where she worked as the department head for the Paediatrics wing.

She was making her way down the busy city streets in her car. Noticing that the street was jammed pack with drivers for blocks, Arizona decided to take a slight detour and take another city street that she knew wouldn't be so busy. Making a turn to the right and driving two blocks down, she made her way to a quieter street and continued on her journey to work.

Blaring the music loud, Arizona was singing along as she drove, until she heard a siren from behind her. "Crap" Arizona immediately pulled over and watched in the rear view mirror of her Mustang GT as the police cruiser pulled over behind her and the officer emerged from the car and made their way to the side of Arizona's car. "Great, a female cop. Just my luck, they're so bitchy." Arizona said to herself.

The officer stood just outside of the driver seat door and bent down a little to see who was inside the car. "How are we doing today?"

"Oh, fine thanks. How about yourself?" Arizona responded with a forced dimpled smile.

"I'm just great…but you do realize that you were going about fifty five miles down a city street right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry officer, it's just that I am on my way to work and I'm kind of running late." Arizona said hoping that the officer would understand.

"I can understand that. We've all been late for work before, but unfortunately that is no excuse for speeding. I don't want to do this…you seem like a nice person and all, but just like you, I have to do my job. I'm going to have to write you a ticket." The officer explained while collecting Arizona's licence and insurance. She wrote out a ticket and handed everything back to Arizona.

"I understand….ugh…Officer Torres." She said as she looked at the ticket to see the signature of the officer standing outside her car.

The officer removed her sunglasses and bent again to look inside and smiled to Arizona. "Drive safely okay?"

Arizona was immediately drawn into Officer Torres' eyes. She had eyes that were so warm and entrancing. Smiling, she responded. "Yes, officer. Thank you."

With that, Officer Callie Torres backed away from the car and headed back to the cruiser. Arizona watched from the mirror before turning her car back on. She put the car into drive and continued her way down the street to work. 'Was I staring at her?…that woman was stunning though, and she was so…. nice. That's a shocker….for a lady cop.' Arizona thought to herself on her drive. Finally making it to the hospital she parked her car and ran inside the building.

Callie Torres was in her early thirties and living the life she had always dreamed of. She was a police officer for the Seattle police department, and was one of very few first class ranked officers. She  
>had climbed the ranks rather quickly in her five years of service due to her discipline, drive and focus on her job. She had been married to her partner Officer George O'Malley but that bliss had quickly ended<br>when George had cheated with another fellow officer on the service. That was when Callie had turned all her energy to her career, leaving her now deceased ex husband and partner behind.

Once Callie jumped back into her cruiser she overheard a call on the radio. "5-5 tango, we got a possible break and enter at 502 Steiner Street. Fifteen year old male dark blonde hair. Wearing a grey hoodie, baggy jeans and wearing white and navy Nike Air force ones."

"10-4 dispatch, this is 5-5 tango, I am on my way." Callie spoke into the radio attached to her gear.

Turning the flashers and the siren on, Callie dashed off to the call. Within minutes Callie had arrived at the address and deciding to surprise the intruder, Callie decided to run around to the back of the  
>large red brick house and enter from the patio. She approached the door and slowly entered the door thanking her lucky stars that the owners had kept the patio door unlocked. Entering the house at almost<br>a snail speed pace, she reached to her shoulder grabbing the mouth piece to her radio. " this is 5-5 tango, I am 502 Steiner street. On scene of a possible B and E. Requesting back up to be waiting at the  
>ready at the front door."<p>

"10-4, 5-5 tango, back up is on its way"

Callie continued her cautious journey through the center of the house. Making her way past the kitchen she saw a dark blonde haired male matching the suspect's description coming down the stairs.  
>The kid noticed that Callie was there and immediately ran out the front door.<p>

"Crap!" Callie cursed to herself as she sprinted out the door and ran after the kid. The wind blowing in her face as she was running by chasing after the kid who was easily 5 feet ahead of her. They were  
>nearly at the end of the street when the kid tripped over a piece of elevated concrete in the sidewalk and fell to his knees. Callie could hear the cracking noise of his knees breaking from the force on impact.<p>

As he screamed in pain, Callie got down to the ground to assess the situation. Pulling for her radio once again, this time she called for an ambulance and within two minutes an ambulance had arrived and got  
>the kid up in a gurney and placed him in the truck to send him off to the hospital. Callie ran back to her cruiser and followed the ambulance to the ER driveway of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.<p>

Once they were at the hospital, they were greeted by Trauma surgeon Dr. Owen Hunt and surgical resident Meredith Grey. Callie stopped the medics from wheeling the kid any further and handcuffed the kid to the gurney. Nodding that they could continue making their way into the hospital, the medics wheeled him into the Pit while explaining to Dr. Hunt and Dr. Grey what his condition was.

Nodding in confirmation, Owen looked to Meredith "Dr. Grey page Dr. Robbins, and page Ortho...now!" Meredith took off to follow Owen's orders.

"Okay, I'm here, what do we have?" Arizona said as she entered the trauma room. When she walked in she saw that there was a patient handcuffed to the rail of the gurney and a female officer standing in  
>the corner watching as Owen and Meredith were examining him. Arizona took a double take on the officer when she noticed it was the very same officer that had pulled her over this morning. The two of them exchanged a smile, and Arizona turned her attention to the patient in an attempt to hide he blushing face.<p>

"Jonathan Santos, age fifteen. Fell on his knees on the sidewalk while running away from Officer Torres here. It appears his knees are broken, Ortho is on its way."

"okay, let's get an IV going..." Arizona turned her attention to Meredith. "...Dr. Grey get me a CT of his knees and page me when you get the results.

45 Minutes later

Callie was standing in the corner of Jonathan's hospital room when Arizona entered. Jonathan was sound asleep and didn't notice her entrance.

"So, it's DR. Robbins huh? Glad to see you made it to work." Callie said with a sly smile on her face.

Arizona laughed at the comment and responded. "Yes it's Dr. Robbins. Arizona Robbins..."

"I know...I had your driver's licence, remember?" Callie interrupted with a genuine mega watt smile.

"I remember..." Arizona responded smiling at Callie while she could feel her face blushing. "funny coincidence that we meet up again."

"Yeah...yeah it is" Callie responded smiling as she looked into Arizona's eyes. 'My god, this woman is adorable' she thought to herself.

Just as an awkward lull of silence arose between them Jonathan woke up. "Hey, Dr. Robbins."

Turning her focus to Jonathan, Arizona responded "Hey, Jonathan. Looks like you've broken both your knees and we need to perform surgery to correct it. Dr. Chang will be here in a minute and he will explain how the procedure is going to go, okay?"

"Okay Dr. Robbins."

Patting the edge of the bed, Arizona offered Jonathan a smile. "Okay we'll see you in the OR then. See you later Officer Torres. "Arizona then glanced at Callie giving her a smile before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The surgery had gone as well as everyone had expected. It was now five o'clock in the afternoon and Callie was still at the hospital to ensure that Jonathan remained in police custody until another officer  
>could take over.<p>

Jonathan was sound asleep and still under the effects of the anaesthesia and the surgery. The room was silent except for the beeping coming from the monitors. As the time passed by, the beeping continued  
>and Callie was still waiting for someone to relieve her from duty. She was working on some of her paperwork when she heard footsteps making their way into the room. Looking up Callie noticed that Arizona had returned to check up on Jonathan. Both of them exchanged smiles in<br>slience, Callie returned to her paperwork and Arizona began to do a  
>post-op check up.<p>

"You're still here...thought you would have left by now." Arizona said, breaking the barrier of silence while continuing her work up on Jonathan.

Callie smiled, continuing with her paperwork. "I uhh...can't leave because he's being charged for a crime. I'm just waiting for someone to take over. I called his parents, they're on their way."

Just as Callie finished her sentence, an officer came into the room to relieve Callie from duty. "Sorry Officer Torres. I got held up at a motor vehicle collision on my way here."

"That's alright Officer Avery." Callie stood up and gave Avery a pat on the shoulder before heading for the door. As she made her way to exit the room she smiled at Arizona. "Have a good night Dr. Robbins"  
>Arizona smiled back and wished Callie the same. Callie then walked through the doorway and went home for the evening. <p>

The rest of the week went on as usual for Arizona; Parents to comfort and tiny humans to save. It was a busy week and it was physically draining. So draining, that Arizona practically lived at the hospital the whole week. Constantly being on call and being paged for consults and emergency surgeries, Arizona had taken it upon herself to just sleep in an on call room every opportunity she could grasp at.

By the end of the week, Jonathan had recovered enough that he could be discharged. Arizona went in on a Friday morning and did a final check up on Jonathan before discharging him. She wished him luck and advised him to stay out of trouble.

After saying her goodbyes to Jonathan, Arizona headed to the cafeteria to grab a coffee. Once she entered, she noticed Teddy Altman the head surgeon in the Cardiothoracic department sitting at a table. Arizona grabbed her coffee and headed over to sit with Teddy. "Hey, Teddy." She said with her perky, super magic smile.

"Hey, you ready for this week to be over?" Teddy asked, reciprocating Arizona's smile with her own.

"Oh my gosh, yeah! It's been the longest and most stressful week for me. Surgery after surgery, and practically living here all week….not to mention I started my week off by getting a speeding ticket." Arizona pouted.

Teddy started to laugh. "Well, you were speeding weren't you? And it couldn't have been that bad right? I think I can vividly remember you telling me that the cop was pretty hot."

"Yeah, you're right. She was pretty hot. That was a nice little treat." Arizona responded giggling at Teddy's comment.

"Oooh…Dr. Robbins is so _delicious_." Avery said mocking at the interaction between Callie and Arizona earlier in the week.

Callie turned around in her desk to face Avery. "Avery! If you don't shut up and drop it, I will make sure that the Chief assigns you to the drunk tank for a week. Got it?"

"Sorry officer Torres." Avery replied, tilting his head down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Callie started but was suddenly interrupted by the chief of police.

The chief was a tall grey haired man with a well groomed moustache. He was in his late fifties an one of the most respected figures in Seattle. "Everyone! I need you all to head down to the park downtown!  
>I just got a call about open fire downtown in the park between two local youth gangs! I need all hands on deck, let's go people!" With that, every officer in the station clipped on their radios, secured their vests and utility belts and headed out to the cruisers and took off to the park.<p>

It was moments like these that made Callie Torres love her job. The adrenaline rush that came over her whenever she was called to a scene made her excited to go to work every day. The feeling of knowing that she would get to serve and protect her community was everything to her  
>and this case was no different. Just like her fellow officers, she got her gear on and dashed out the station. She hopped into her cruiser, turned the sirens and flashing lights on and took off like a bat out<br>of hell to the park.

As she was approaching the park, the sounds of guns going off increased dramatically in volume. A spike of adrenaline rushed in her as she exited the cruiser and made her way into the park.

At around two o'clock in the afternoon, Dr. Richard Webber, the chief of surgery was standing at the halfway point in the stairs at the main lobby of the hospital. The other doctors were all gathering at the bottom of the stairs in front of him waiting to hear his announcement.

Teddy and Arizona were walking down one of the nearby hallways when they noticed the crowd building up in the lobby. They quickly tossed the remainder of their lunch into the trash bin and headed over to see what the commotion was all about. As they joined the crowd, they made their way into the centre where they found Dr. Mark Sloan, the head of Plastics.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked in a whisper leaning up to Mark who was at least a foot taller than her. He turned to face Arizona and Teddy and whispered back. "There's been a shoot out downtown in the park this afternoon. "

All of a sudden the crowd fell silent as Dr. Webber began to speak. "Okay everyone, as you all may have heard a shooting occurred today downtown between two local youth gangs and EMS will be transporting the casualties to us. Some of the victims will be members of these gangs, so there will be police escorts with them at all times. Please stay focused on your jobs and the patient at hand. We should be receiving our first wave of victims in a couple of minutes so let's go people!"

Once the chief finished his little speech, all of the doctors and nurses proceeded to make their way as quickly as possible down to the pit to receive the first wave of victims. It quickly became pandemonium in the ER. All available doctors were assigned to different patients, all of whom were suffering from minor to major gunshot wounds and lacerations.

"Dr. Robbins!" A young scruffy looking surgical resident yelled out while he was examining a young thirteen year old boy.

Arizona came running and quickly ran to the child's bedside. "What have we got Karev?"

"Thirteen year old male GSW to the abdomen and lacerations on his neck." Karev responded.

"Alright, there's a lot of bleeding here…let's get him up to the OR now!" Arizona said. With Karev on one side of the bed and Arizona on the other, the two of them wheeled the boy up into the OR and into surgery.

_**An hour and a half later…..**_

Arizona walked out of the OR and into the waiting room where sadly she found no family members for the boy she operated on. Looking up to the television suspended from the ceiling to watch the news report on the shooting, Arizona recognized a familiar face.

"I'm here at the local park in downtown Seattle where just a few hours ago a shooting took place. Officer Torres what can you tell us so far?"

Arizona smiled at the sight of the officer on the screen.

"Well, right now all we know is that this was a shooting between two Seattle youth gangs. What the dispute was about at this point we are not too sure. Any uninjured parties involved have been taken in to custody for questioning, while those who have been injured including the many citizens and innocent bystanders have been transported to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital as well as Seattle Presbyterian Hospital for medical treatment." Callie spoke into the reporter's microphone.

Arizona, knowing that today's events had been far from light in severity and seriousness; she couldn't help but continue to smile at the television screen. Just then Mark Sloan walked up beside her, looking in the same direction as Arizona to see just what she was smiling at.

"See something you like, blondie?" Mark said with a cheeky grin dancing across his face.

"Definitely" She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It had been two weeks since the shooting that had occurred in the park, and all the victims that had been brought into the hospital had since been discharged and were either sent home or were handed over to the police. Everything had gone back to normal and everything went on as usual.

It was the beginning of the new week, and Arizona was scheduled to have the day off. Suddenly her pager went off for a 911 situation. She quickly grabbed the first decent looking items out of her closet, put them on and dashed out the door of her house. She jumped into her Mustang and was quickly on her way to the hospital. Completely concerned with what the page was for she was completely  
>oblivious to the numbers that were reading on her speedometer. Zipping down the busy Seattle area, her frame of mind was abruptly brought back to reality when she heard the sirens go off behind her. "Great! Just what I needed. Another flipping ticket." She thought to herself.<p>

Arizona could see the officer about to get out of the car. She quickly leaned over to the passenger side to dig through the glove box for her registration and insurance. Suddenly there was a knock at the window. Arizona rolled down the window immediately for the officer.

"Liscence, registration and proof of insurance please" a husky yet very feminine voice said. Arizona handed the officer what was requested.

Callie, standing outside of a Mustang GT was handed the documentation required from the driver. Looking at the liscence in her hand, a mega watt smile rose upon her face. Arizona Robbins. Leaning down to peek through the window, her smile could only get bigger when her eyes met Arizona's.

"Dr. Robbins, we really need to stop meeting like this."

Arizona giggled at Callie's comment. "Yes, I certainly think so as well officer Torres."

"I really should issue you another ticket, but I'm willing to let this one slide. And, you can call me Callie." Callie said with a teasing grin.

The expression didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Well in that case Callie, you can call me Arizona."

"Maybe I will see you around, but until then, drive safely ok?" Callie said once again showing the largest, most sincere smile on her face.

The two women said their goodbyes and went on their way.

It was around noon and Callie had ended her shift for the day. She decided that since her best friend Mark Sloan, the plastics surgeon at the hospital's shift was finished around the same time, the two of  
>them would have some lunch and then go work out together.<p>

Callie clad in a pair of jeans, a red flowing blouse and a leather jacket was making her way down the hallways of the hospital in search of her friend, when she passed by a certain blonde haired doctor talking with another. Callie had noticed that the two were in deep conversation, and not wanting to disturb them, Callie scribbled a note on a piece of paper and swiftly walked past the two doctors making a point of brushing up against Arizona's lab coat and slipping the note in the coat pocket. Grinning from ear to ear, she was greeted by Mark who had appeared to have surfaced out of nowhere.

"Mark! I've been looking for you. Ready to go?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved. Come on Cal." Mark said as he gestured for Callie to walk through a set of doors before him.

"What was that?" Teddy asked as both her and Arizona stared at the back side of Callie as she was greeted by Mark, who had escorted her out of sight.

Arizona reached into her pocket and pulled out the note that she felt Callie placed there. Opening up the piece of paper, Arizona smiled as she read the note.

_**555-647-8275**_

_**Call me some time **_

_**-Callie**_

"What's it say?" Teddy asked.

Arizona broke out of her smile into a small, soft fit of laughter. "She slipped me her phone number." Arizona said as she showed Teddy the note.

A couple hours and a bucket of sweat later, Callie and Mark found themselves sweaty and completely burnt out laying on the gym mats. "So Mark...tell me...something...about Dr. Robbins..." Callie said  
>while trying to get her breathing back down to normal. "The only thing...I know about her..is that she has a tendancy to speed down the street." she continued with a chuckle.<p>

"Blondie? She's nice. A little perky if you ask me." Mark responded staring up at the ceiling.

"I slipped my number into her lab coat. Think she'll call?"

"If she's not an idiot." Mark said turning his attention to Callie with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks Mark." Callie reciprocated the gesture. Suddenly a beeping went off. Mark grabbed his pager that was laying on the floor beside him. Taking a glance and noticing that it was a 911, he swiftly got up  
>and took out his hand to help Callie get up as well.<p>

"Sorry Cal. Emergency. I gotta get back to the hospital."

A couple minutes later, Callie and Mark found themselves back at the hospital. They said their goodbyes and went off in separate directions. Making her way down a hallway, Callie had managed to yet  
>again cross paths with Dr. Arizona Robbins.<p>

"Hey Officer Torres...or I mean Calliope." Arizona said with a smile.

"Uhh...How'd you figure out my full name?"

"Oh, a little birdie told me." Arizona responded with a slight chuckle and a wide smile. "So umm...you slipped me your number. Is it for professional or personal reasons?" Arizona asked, her smile not fading  
>for a second.<p>

Callie smirked and answered. "Personal. In the hopes that maybe you'd call...and then I could ask you out on a date."

"You're pretty forward Calliope, don't you think." Arizona asked.

"When I see something I like, I go for it. No hesitating." Callie responded. "So how about it? Wanna go out sometime?"

"umm...I'd love to." Arizona answered with a giddy nervous laughter.

"How about tomorrow?"

"tomorrow is super!"

"Great..." Callie said as she started to walk past Arizona. Making it almost to the end of the hallway, Callie turned around. "Arizona?"

Arizona quickly turned around to face where the voice was coming from. Smiling, she responded "yeah?"

"Call me" was all Callie said before continuing her pursuit around the corner.

"I have a date!" Arizona practically shouted with excitement as she entered the attendings lounge, where she found Teddy digging through her cubby.

"With the woman from earlier today?" Teddy asked with an inquisitive expression.

Arizona just nodded then suddenly was jumping up and down for joy before she turned around and walked out of the lounge. Teddy just laughed at the sight of her friend and continued rummaging through her cubby.

Arizona spent the rest of the afternoon at the hospital making rounds with the residents that were on her service for the day and had a couple more surgeries left on her schedule. But every moment she had to herself, her mind kept drifting off to the badass brunette that out of nowhere walked into her life and turned her world upside down.

_"You're pretty forward Calliope, don't you think." Arizona asked._

"When I see something I like, I go for it. No hesitating." Callie responded. "So how about it? Wanna go out sometime?"

"umm...I'd love to." Arizona answered with a giddy nervous laughter.

"How about tomorrow?"

"tomorrow is super!"

"Great..." Callie said as she started to walk past Arizona. Making it almost to the end of the hallway, Callie turned around. "Arizona?"

Arizona quickly turned around to face where the voice was coming from. Smiling, she responded "yeah?"

"Call me" was all Callie said before continuing her pursuit around the corner.

Arizona laughed to the memory of earlier that day and pulled her phone out of her lab coat. Holding out the piece of paper with Callie's number on it, she dialled the number and placed the phone to her ear. No answer. Hearing Callie's voice on the voicemail however was all that Arizona needed to hear to make that super magic smile appear dance across her face in anticipation of their date tomorrow night._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Teddy! Are you going to help me, or are you just going to sit there and laugh at me?" Arizona said with her hands on her hips looking down at Teddy who was lounging on Arizona's bed watching her friend as she flailed clothes in every direction.

In a fit of laughter Teddy responded. "I'm sorry! It's not funny, but seriously Arizona. You're over thinking this."

Arizona turned to face herself in the mirror. "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry. Okay, for starters, where is she taking you?" Teddy asked as she got up off the bed to help Arizona.

"she didn't say exactly where. But she said dress up." Arizona said, while holding an outfit in front of her.

Teddy had a look on her face that indicated she was pondering on an outfit. Walking into the closet, she started to rummage through Arizona's clothes. Moments later she came out with a simple blue mid  
>length dress.<p>

"Here, where this." she said handing the dress to Arizona. "it brings out your eyes and the colour of your hair." She said smiling.

Arizona pulled Teddy in to a tight hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you go have a good time and I want details after." Teddy said pulling away from Arizona. She turned, grabbed her jacket off of the bed and made her way through the apartment and left Arizona to her date.

Forty minutes later, Arizona was just about ready when there was a knock at the door. Making her way through the living room, she quickly checked herself in the mirrored closet door and proceeded to answer the knocking.

"Hey." Callie said when the door finally openned. She scanned Arizona's body to take in the sight before her. "you look incredible." Callie said with a smile.

Arizona could feel her face beginning to heat up a little as she started to feel a little flushed by Callie's comment. "You look...you look awesome too." Arizona said taking in all of Callie that she could.

Callie smiled, "I clean up nicely, I think."

Arizona started to laugh and invited Callie in. "Nicely is an understatement."

Callie was wearing a deep, almost burgundy dress and her hair was half tied back and half down, draping her shoulders. "I hope you like French food. The restaurant I'm taking you to, I've been meaning to try it out for the longest time."

Arizona smiled and placed her hand on Callie's bare arm "It sounds great. Ready to go?" Arizona asked trying to focus on the conversation and not on the surge of energy she felt when she had touched Callie's skin.

_**Twenty minutes later...**_

Callie and Arizona were sitting at a table in a little romantic corner of the restaurant, sipping on wine, enjoying their meal and easy conversation. Each of them taking in moments to steal glances at the  
>other.<p>

"Tell me about yourself. Like for starters, why your parents picked Arizona?" Callie asked.

Giggling, Arizona placed her glass of wine back on the table. " I come from a military background. I was named after the U.S.S Arizona. It was the battleship my grandfather was serving on when Pearl Harbour  
>was bombed."<p>

"I like that. Way more interesting than being named after the state. And I think it's a beautiful name." Callie said with an enticing smirk.

"So, we've been talking about myself all night. What about yourself?" Arizona asked.

"What would you like to know?" Callie responded looking into Arizona's eyes.

"Well, it seems that a lot of your friends are all doctors at the hospital. Sloan, Yang...Hahn...so why did you pick policing?"

Quickly taking a sip of her wine, Callie put her glass down. "Well Hahn really isn't a friend. We were but...well I'm sure you've been told. But why policing? Well, policing kind of picked me  
>actually. When I was...maybe 13, I came home after school and found the front door broken open. I ran inside and found my mom bleeding to death on the kitchen floor. My mom survived, but the police never found who did it. It was that moment that I knew. I knew that I wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves."<p>

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that. It must have been horrifying." Arizona said in awe of Callie's story.

"It was but...it's made me who I am today. I love my job, and it makes me incredibly happy to have a job that allows me to help complete strangers. You must know what that's like, being a doctor and all."  
>Callie said smiling and looking into Arizona's entrancing blue eyes.<p>

"I know exactly what you mean." Arizona answered reciprocating Callie's stare.

**************************

The rest of their evening went very smoothly. Conversation flowed easily and they felt more comfortable with each other than they had ever had with anyone else.

The end of their night was fast approaching and Callie drove Arizona home. Neither one of them said a word to each other the entire ride. Finally making it to Arizona's home, Callie pulled into the driveway  
>and escorted Arizona to the door.<p>

"I had a wonderful time Calliope. Thank you." Arizona said with a giddy smile dancing across her face.

"Me too...best night I've had in a long time." Callie said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Neither one spoke for what felt like an eternity. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"I should probably head up to my apartment." Arizona said with a nervous tone as her nerves wee starting to act up again.

"uhh, yeah. It's getting cold out." Callie responded with a slight nervousness in her voice to match Arizona's.

"Goodnight, Calliope" Arizona said before turning towards the door to the apartment lobby.

Callie, wanting to hold onto the moment for just a little while longer, quickly grabbed Arizona's hand, causing Arizona to turn back towards Callie. Arizona looked on in confusion.

Callie took in a deep breath and then slowly closed the gap between their bodies. Looking down into the stunning blue eyes that were Arizona's, Callie placed her right hand on Arizona's cheek and gently placed her lips on The blonde's. Lingering there for just a moment in time, Callie slowly pulled away and smiled back at a gleaming Arizona.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

*****************

Arizona had what some might call a stupid grin on her face the entire journey up to her apartment. Reaching her door, she placed her key into the keyhole. But before she could turn the key to unlock it, she  
>heard the lock click and the door flung open. Standing inside her apartment was none other than her best friend Teddy.<p>

"You're back! Great! Now spill." Teddy said in excitement as she pulled Arizona by the arm inside, shutting the door behind her.

"woah! Okay, I will tell you how it went, but first...what are you doing in my home?" Arizona asked in confusion.

"Waiting for you to come back and tell me how your date went with the hot cop. That's what." Teddy responded as she sat down on the couch and motioned for Arizona to join her. Arizona laughed and relaxed into the couch beside Teddy. "Okay, so spill it. how'd it go?"

Arizona grinned from ear to ear. "It was..."

*******

"...fantastic, Mark. The best date I've had in a long time." Callie said smiling at the memories of the night while Mark looked on at his best friend from the other end of the couch.

"Oh my god, Mark. She's beautiful, and smart, and hot. Really hot." Callie said smiling into space. "She's the polar opposite of what Erica was. She makes me both nervous and at ease around her. I've never in my life had this kind of a..."

*************

"...connection. I don't think I've ever felt that before with anyone."

Teddy was smiling at the excitement of her friend. "So that's what that big, huge grin was for earlier..."

"Well actually, it's because right before I came in...she kissed me." Arizona said, her smile becoming even wider.

*************

"You kissed her Torres? Was it hot?" Mark asked with a stupid smile.

Callie slapped in across the arm. "Mark! Not everything is about sex or being...hot or whatever. It was sweet and...I felt it, Mark. I felt the sparks."

Mark pulled Callie into a tight hug. "I'm happy for you, Cal. You deserve someone who makes you feel like that, and I think Blondie just  
>might be the one."<p>

"Thanks Mark, I think so too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Several weeks and several dates had passed, and Callie was over the moon. There was a new found spring in her step, and just the mere fact that Arizona was a part of her life made her enjoy everything that little bit more. Going to work, going to the park, hanging out with her friends and life was always enjoyable whenever she was around the blonde haired beauty.

It was a cool Friday evening in Seattle, typical for the busy city. The streets were busy as people were heading out to restaurants for dinner and clubs and bars to unwind and let loose. Callie was sitting in the dark confinement of her cruiser doing some of her paperwork and observing the streets in a major industrial area of the city. She lifted her left arm to her face to take a glance at the time, when a call came in over the radio.

"Officer needed at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. We have a domestic dispute in progress in the paediatric ward."

Callie reached over to her radio, held down the button and spoke clearly. "10-4 dispatch. This is 5-5 Tango answering the call, I am on en route to SGMWH."

"10-4"

Callie flipped on the lights and siren, and was on her way.

Arizona was standing next to Teddy at the nurse's station watching the dispute between two men unfold. Teddy had been on the phone, and when she hung up, she walked back to Arizona who was staring, with a slight glimpse of fear in her eyes over the situation at hand.

"I just called the police; they should be on their way."

"I hope they get here soon. This looks like it could get ugly." Arizona answered while biting down on her knuckles. Both her and Teddy watched on at the drama unfolding before their eyes. Nerves starting to set in as they divided their attention between the fight and the clock on the wall as it ticked every second that went by.

"And you!" A bald headed man wearing a green plaid shirt tucked into his jeans yelled pointing directly at Arizona as he swiftly approached her. The man he was arguing with in the waiting area following close behind.

Picking up the pace, the bald man took a leap and tackled Arizona to the ground. In a burst of rage, he grasped the collar of her lab coat. "You said that she would live! You said it looked like a simple fix! This jerk nearly kills my little girl, and you said you could fix her! Now…She's DEAD!"

The other man, who had dark brown hair, small in frame was wearing jeans and a t-shirt tried to get the other man off of Arizona but was unsuccessful as the other man shoved him off with his elbow.

"I did everything I could Mr. Smith. I am terribly sorry for your loss." Arizona said, fighting to get free from his grasp.

The second that Mr. Smith raised his fist in preparation to administer a strong blow to Arizona's face, the fear from within surfaced upon her. Everything went into slow motion. Arizona watched as Mr. Smith's fist inched back behind his shoulder building up momentum and the energy to exert on her face.

Tick, tick, tick

All the sounds and gasps from the bystanders left Arizona's head as all she could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

In the flash of a second, Callie ran into the paediatric ward and pulled Mr. Smith off of Arizona and tackled him to the ground face first and with a firm grip, she managed to handcuff him. Just then, Avery and his rookie partner walked in and Callie handed Mr. Smith to Avery, while the rookie questioned the other man. The other man was handcuffed as well and Avery and his partner escorted the two men out of the hospital and into the back of their cruiser back down to the station for questioning.

Once the scene was secure, Callie turned over her shoulder to find a stunned Teddy standing behind the nurse's station with her hands covering her mouth, hiding the shocked expression on her face. Turning her attention to the floor, she saw a petrified Arizona leaning against the wall, hyperventilating and tears streaming down her face. Callie got down to her level and pulled Arizona into her arms. Arizona grabbed on tight, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck and rested her head in Callie's crook of her neck.

"I was so scared."Arizona whispered. Her tears uncontrollable and her breathing uneven.

"I know. Shh…It's okay. You're okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Callie whispered back as she rocked back and forth in an attempt to sooth Arizona's nerves.

Callie lifted Arizona up off the ground and started heading for the elevator to take Arizona away from the people staring. She turned to a now calmer Teddy. "I'm taking her home, okay? Just let the chief of surgery know." Teddy nodded and with that, Callie walked into the elevator still carrying Arizona in her arms.

Fortunately for the both of them, Callie lived across the street from the hospital, so the distance was not an issue. Once they were inside Callie's apartment, Callie sat on the couch and held Arizona tight in her arms. Hysterically crying, Callie held on tighter.

"Shh….it's okay….I got you."

They sat like this for what felt like an eternity. Finally Arizona broke the silence with a slight laugh. "Look at me. I'm an army brat…I'm usually the strong one and here you are being strong for me."

"You are strong. You will always be strong. I'm just glad you're okay." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear as she continued to hold her tight to her body.

Silence fell over them once again as Arizona held on to Callie, feeling safe and secure while in her arms.

A couple of days later, Callie was enjoying the morning sunshine in Seattle. It was her day off and she was looking out of her apartment window while sipping on a hot cup of coffee. A smile crept upon her face as thoughts of Arizona took over her mind. Deciding tonight was the night to take the next step, Callie took her empty mug to the kitchen and proceeded to her bedroom to get dressed.

Arizona was charting in the paediatric ward at the hospital when Teddy walked up to her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Teddy asked

"Hey….I'm feeling fine…..really." Arizona answered with a smile. "But I do need you on a consult. I have an eleven year old girl who is having major breathing issues. These are her CT scans and MRI…I think she has failing lungs." Arizona said as she handing the scans to Teddy.

"Okay, well let's take a look." Teddy responded taking the scans out of the envelope to examine them.

Arizona went back to her charting when she felt a pair of strong arms gently wrap themselves around her waist. A full out dimpled smile danced across her face at the contact as she felt a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." Arizona heard whispered in her ear. Knowing who it was right away, she leaned back into Callie's embrace.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you…and to see what time you're done work." Callie responded, giving Arizona a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cuz, I want to cook you dinner."

Arizona smiled at this and turned around to face Callie. "Sounds great, I'm done at seven."

"Great I will see you later, I gotta run to the store." With that, Callie kissed Arizona chastely on the lips and exited the hospital.

Teddy stood off to the side with a grin on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Teddy responded as she walked away.

It was now 8:00pm and Arizona, dressed very casual for the evening in jeans and a blue shirt was sitting on Callie's sofa sipping on a glass of wine. With some soft music filling the room, and the lighting very intimate, Callie placed plates of food on the table.

Arizona made her way over and sat down glancing at the food in front of her. "This looks delicious Calliope. But everything you make is delicious." Arizona said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, I don't think you will be disappointed." Callie responded.

Eating their dinner, conversation flowed easily, each of them talking about how their day went. Arizona went on to tell Callie about one of her patients.

"…..So, did she make it through the surgery alright?" Callie asked as she was finishing the last bite of her supper and swallowing it down with a large sip of her wine.

"Fantastically well. She's in recovery now, and her vitals are stable." Arizona responded smiling widely.

It was a smile that melted Callie's heart so much so that while listening to Arizona speak, she knew then that it was the time to say what she wanted to say all day to the beautiful blonde. Pulling her chair closer to Arizona's she took Arizona's hands and held them in her own. "Arizona…I have something to say to you, and I don't want you to say anything until I'm finished."

"Okay, what's going on Calliope?" Arizona asked with a quizzical stare.

"Arizona, I have enjoyed all of our dates together and getting to know one another. It's been the best few months of my life since my disaster of a relationship, my ex-husband…." Callie was staring straight through Arizona's gripping blue eyes, her hands shaking with nervousness. "….I never thought that I could feel like this again. And then you and I kept bumping into each other and I guess it was a sign because you are the one who's made me open up to love again. I took a chance asking you out that day at the hospital…and…well…I'm taking a chance now when I say that I want you to be my girlfriend because…"Callie choked up, as tears started to fill her eyes threatening to trickle down her face. "…because I'm in love with you."

Tears were building in Arizona's eyes now as she heard Callie's words escape her lips. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and immediately broke into a joyous smile. "I'm in love with you too, Calliope. I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend."

Arizona had barely finished her sentence when Callie lunged at her and crashed their lips together. Hands were going wild as each of them was entangling their fingers in the other's hair. When the necessity to breathe became an issue, both slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Neither one of them spoke to the other for a minute, when Callie then stood up from her chair and taking Arizona's hands in hers, gently pulled Arizona out from her chair and pulled her towards the bedroom. Once inside, Callie turned the lights out and shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was five o'clock in the morning and the sun hadn't even started to rise. Callie's apartment was quiet and there was no light in the room. Callie turned onto her left side and watched as a naked Arizona with her back to Callie was stirring in the sheets, slowly waking up.

Callie moved in closer, pressing her chest against Arizona's back, wrapped her arm around her waist pulling Arizona closer. She gently brought her face down and planted soft kisses on Arizona's neck.

"Mmm, hey." Arizona whispered.

"Hey" Callie responded resting her head on Arizona's shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

Arizona turned around so that she was facing Callie. She rolled Callie onto her back so that she could rest on top of her. She came down and placed a soft kiss upon Callie's lips. "I slept amazingly, thanks to you"

Callie smiled brightly and pulled Arizona back down for another soft, yet passionate kiss. Moments later, the two of them drifted back to a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

Callie and Arizona re awoke at seven thirty, the sun was starting to rise and light was just peaking through the crack in the closed curtains. "You work, today?" Callie asked.

"I'm on call, but no. Why? Did you have anything in mind?" Arizona responded lifting her head off of Callie's chest to look her in the eyes.

Callie closed her eyes and put a smile on her face, while wrapping her arms around Arizona's torso. "Mmm, I was thinking you and I could take a shower, and then I'd make you breakfast."

"Oh, you made me a beautiful dinner last night, and now you want to make me breakfast? I could get used to this." Arizona responded with a cheeky grin.

"I hope you do. I meant what I said last night. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too."

Kissing Arizona gently, Callie slid out of the bed and grabbed for Arizona's hand to help her out aswell. "C'mon, let's take this party to the shower."

Arizona laughed and followed Callie, closing the bathroom door behind her.

_Two months later….._

The evening was setting in, in Seattle. The air was cool and people were making their way home from work. The traffic was bustling through the city, and pedestrians running for busses and hauling for cabs.

"So, where are you taking the perky girlfriend tonight?" Avery asked.

Callie and Avery were sitting at their desks at the police station, working on their paperwork before they could leave for the night. As Avery was fairly new to the service, Callie always stayed to make sure that he was getting the work done properly.

Callie turned around to face Avery, giving him a glaring look. "Avery, I would like to get out at a decent time to take the perky girlfriend out so concentrate more on your papers and less on my personal life."

Avery's smirk fell from his face. "Yes ma'am." He then put his head down and continued to work.

"How's Callie? Haven't seen her here in awhile." Teddy asked while standing in the Attending's lounge with Arizona, who was changing her scrubs after an intern had spilled a pint of blood on her.

"She's good. She's been really busy with work." Arizona replied clipping her nametag to her scrubs and checking herself over in the mirror. "She'll be here in two hours, we're going out to dinner. It's two months now that we've been official and four months since we met, so we're going out to have a little celebration. Is that crazy? Celebrating two months?" Arizona asked as her and Teddy walked out of the lounge.

Teddy laughed as they exited the lounge and were making their way down the hospital hallway. "No, it's cute. You really love her don't you?"

"Love her? I more than love her. I'm so in love with her. She could be the one. I know its too early, but I can't picture my life going back to the way it was before she came into my life." Arizona responded with a super magic smile dancing upon her face.

"I'm happy for you. She's a great girl. But listen, I gotta go check on a patient. But call me later after your date." With that Arizona and Teddy went their separate ways to their respective wards of the hospital.

"Thank god, Avery! Now I can get out of here and go on my….." Callie started with a sigh of relief that Avery had finished his work for the night, when she heard a call coming in from the radio.

"Dispatch this is 5-5 Alpha on scene at 126 Orsette Court. We have a hostage situation, requesting back-up."

"Alright Avery, I guess our work isn't as finished as we thought. We're the only one's on call tonight….." Callie said as she grabbed across her shoulder for her radio. "10-4, 5-5 Alpha, this is 5-5 Tango responding, on our way."

"10-4"

"Come on Avery, let's get moving!" Callie yelled, as she started to run for the door.

The two of them ran out of the station and grabbed their cruiser. Lights flashing and siren blaring, the two of them drove off, with Callie in the driver seat.

They arrived at the scene within minutes. When they stepped out of the car, they saw a young, skinny and tall kid, Callie guessed was 18, holding a gun to the temple of a young girl while they were standing in the middle of the street.

The environment was hostile. With all four officers on scene surrounding the two of them. Callie took cover behind the driver's seat door.

"Sir, I'm Officer Torres, What's your name, please?" Callie yelled.

"Why do you care?" The young man responded.

"Because I want to help. I can't help you unless you tell me who you are."

"I'm Chris."

"Okay, Chris. Why don't you tell me what's going on today?" Callie asked, while the other officer's carefully and as quietly as possible pulled out their firearms and held them at the ready in case they needed to discharge.

"I can't live without her." The man said, maintaining his strong hold on the young girl, keeping the barrel of his gun pointed at her temple.

"She your girlfriend Chris?"

"I was! We broke up a month ago." The young girl cried in fear.

"Shut up!" Chris screamed. "I'll shoot your head off!"

"Okay, calm down Chris. You don't want to do something that you will regret." Callie said as she tried to de-escalate the situation.

"I can't! I love her, and she dumped me. I love her!" Chris yelled, pushing the gun further into his ex-girlfriends face.

At this moment the three other officers raised their weapons and pointed them at Chris.

"Chris, I know. I know you love her. I know how you feel, I really do. I know what it is like to love someone so much that it almost drives you crazy. To love someone so much that all you want is to be with them every waking minute of the day." Callie said trying to reason with Chris as she drew from her own feelings towards Arizona. "To love someone with all your being."

"You don't know anything!" Chris yelled, as he withdrew his gun from his ex and aimed it towards Callie.

Avery in a panic pulled the trigger on his firearm, the cracking was deafeningly loud and in reaction, Chris accidentally pulled his trigger, sending a bullet straight towards Callie.

Callie could feel the force of the bullet as she felt herself fall backwards and flat on her back on the ground. Her head hit the pavement and everything went black.

Chris was in such a shock, that he barely realized what was happening. His ex-girlfriend freed herself from his grasp and ran to safety while two of the officer's ran to Chris, taking his gun and making the arrest. Avery ran to Callie and saw that she was out cold.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Avery, Requesting Emergency personnel to 126 Orsette Court, forthwith."

"10-4 Officer Avery, EMT's are on their way."

Before an ambulance arrived, Callie was slowly started to wake up from blacking out. Avery was hovering over her watching her attentively.

"Ugh…I hurt…."Callie opened her eyes to see Avery leaning over her. "….Avery?"

"Yes ma'am?" Avery asked.

"Can you not hover over top of me?" Callie asked.

Right away Avery moved back so that he was now beside her. Both of them could hear the sirens from the ambulance fast approaching, and within seconds the ambulance had stopped and Callie could hear the doors opening and closing.

"Hey Torres. Alright now, don't try to move. We're gonna get you up in the gurney and take you on a full service trip to Seattle Grace. How's that sound?" A female Paramedic said kneeling down with her party getting Callie ready for transport.

"Sounds like fun, Julie. But do me a favour would you?" Callie asked facing straight up into the sky as her head hurt too much to move it. "Call Dr. Arizona Robbins at the hospital. She'd want to know why I won't be able to take her out to dinner tonight."

"You got it, hun." Julie said. Then her and her partner lifted Callie into the back of the ambulance and were on their way to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"Dr. Robbins?" Nurse Eli called out as he saw Arizona passing by.

"Yes?" Arizona said as she turned around on her heels to face the direction of the voice.

"I just got a call from an EMT, asking me to deliver a message. They wanted me to tell you that Officer Torres is going to have to cancel your dinner plans because it appears that she is on her way to the hospital to be treated for a concussion and possibly a GSW to the chest."

Arizona dropped the patient files that she was holding in her hands and sprinted as fast as she could to the ER. Bursting through the doors, she found Derek Shepherd waiting for Callie's arrival.

"Dr. Shepherd! Is it true that Officer Torres is on her way here now?" Arizona asked, her voice laced with panic and fear.

"Is she alive? Please tell me…"

The doors from the outside to the ER burst open, with Dr. Hunt pulling the gurney that Callie was laying on. Before Arizona ever finished her discussion with Derek Shepherd, she made her way into the trauma room that they wheeled Callie into.

"Callie! Oh my god! Callie, I don't see blood, where were you shot?" She said looking all over for where she was shot.

"Arizona, honey. Just take a breath….I'm fine. The bullet didn't pierce my skin, I'm okay…..but…..I can't breathe….take it off…..SOMEONE TAKE MY VEST OFF!"

Arizona instantly grabbed at the vest, trying to figure out how to get it off. Finally after fidgeting with it for a minute, she was able to remove it and allow Callie to breathe.

"Everything appears to be okay, let's get her up for a head CT just to be sure. Call me when you have the results." Derek said, removing the gloves off of his hands, throwing them in the trash and exiting the room.

_45 minutes later…._

Callie was still laying on a gurney in the hallway, with Arizona by her side. They soon saw Derek approaching them. "Alright, Officer Torres your CT looks good, just a minor concussion from the fall so here is a prescription for the pain and headaches you may get but other than that, just take it easy till it heals."

"That's it? I can take her home?" Arizona asked.

"Yep, she's free to go." Derek responded with a smile, before continuing on his way down the hospital hallway.

"Thanks Dr. Shepherd." Arizona then turned to Callie and helped her get off the gurney and get her balance well enough that they could make their way down the street to Callie's apartment.

"I'm sorry about dinner….sorry about everything." Callie said as she wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder's to lean on her.

"It's okay, Calliope. You are more important than dinner. How about when we get you home, I order some Chinese." Arizona said reaching up and kissing Callie on the cheek.

"That sounds great."

They reached Callie's apartment within ten minutes and once inside, Arizona helped Callie to the couch. She removed her shoes and jacket for her, and placed her utility belt by the door.

Their food had arrived shortly after and the two of them enjoyed their meal with glasses of wine and conversation.

"See that bag over there on the dining room table?" Callie asked with her head back against the back the couch.

"Yeah." Arizona responded slightly confused, but mostly intrigued.

"It's for you….or well, for us." Callie said with a smile creeping up her face. She was so excited to see the reaction from Arizona when she opened the bag.

Arizona got up off the couch and grabbed the bag off the table, returning back to the couch, she dug her hand inside the tiny little bag to reveal a black box. No words were exchanged between the two of them, Callie looked on with a smile on her face as she watched Arizona open the box with excitement.

"Oh, Calliope….they're beautiful. Oh my goodness." Arizona said placing a hand upon her heart, tears at bay.

"One is for you, and the other one would be for me. That way we'd have each other's hearts wherever we go." Callie said as Arizona pulled out two matching heart shape pendent necklaces.

Arizona put the box down on the coffee table and climbed up into Callie's lap, pulling herself in to close the gap between their lips. Arizona's hands rested just around Callie's neck, under the chin, while Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

For about ten minutes, there was almost complete silence in the apartment. The only sounds that filled the place were those that came from the two women. The feeling of sleepiness washed over the two women as the night progressed and both were ready to go to bed.

Arizona helped Callie up off the couch and led her to her bedroom. She helped Callie get into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and tucked her in bed. Arizona then got changed herself into one of Callie's t-shirts and climbed into the other side of the bed, next to her girlfriend.

"I love you." Arizona whispered over Callie's shoulder, after turning the lights out. She wrapped her arm around Callie's waist and rested her head in Callie's raven hair, taking in her scent.

"I love you too." Callie responded, as sleep began to take over her.

Later on into the night, Arizona had changed positions and the two women's backs were to each other. Arizona lay awake, with her mind going a mile a minute. What happened to Callie was so terrifying to her and her mind was filled with a million "What if's". This was her first wake up call of the realities of Callie's job.

Callie lay peacefully in a deep slumber; little did she know that her love, lying next to her was crying herself back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a typical day. A day like any other in Seattle. A gloomy day, as the sky was covered in dark clouds and you could feel the dampness in the air. It was going to rain at any moment.

A month had passed since Callie was injured. She had fully healed and was back to work. But this didn't stop the worry from building up in Arizona. She did her best to push her feelings of paranoia aside, but often found herself worried every time Callie went to work that she would get hurt or worse killed.

But this morning, those feelings were able to escape Arizona's mind, even if for just a brief moment in time. Arizona had stayed the night at Callie's and when Callie got up that morning, she decided to make breakfast and leave it for Arizona to eat when she woke up. Callie left a prepared plate on the kitchen counter along with a note and was on her way out.

Callie walked into the locker room at the station and changed into her uniform and got her gear ready for the day. She walked out, grabbed a radio and was out in her cruiser within forty five minutes of getting to work. She drove to the coffee shop just around the corner, grabbed her morning brew and was on her way into the busy streets of Seattle.

Arizona woke up to an empty bed. She immediately missed the feeling of Callie being next to her. She sat up and slowly stretched out her body before getting up off the bed, putting on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt of Callie's. She headed out to the kitchen to find a plate sitting on the counter with a note.

_**Morning beautiful,**_

_**I made you some breakfast and there is a fresh pot of coffee waiting for you. Sorry, but I had to get to work and you were still sleeping. I didn't want to wake you. Hope you enjoy the breakfast. If you come by tonight after your shift at the hospital, I'll have a nice dinner cooked for you. Hope to see you tonight.**_

_**Have a good day at work.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Callie**_

A smile crept up Arizona's face, but only for a moment as the reality sunk. Callie is a cop. Her work puts her in harms way all the time. What would Arizona ever do if Callie were more seriously hurt? What if she were killed? Arizona's mind was running a mile a minute, and she finally felt that the only thing to do at a time like this was to go talk about it with her best friend Teddy. Arizona shoved the food in her mouth, chewing violently and swallowing it down with gulps of coffee, not even bothering to pour it into a mug, just drinking it directly from the pot, she grabbed her bag and headed for the hospital across the street.

Once she was there, she immediately paged Teddy to the PEDS wing of the hospital. The gears in Arizona's mind were running like mad and she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. She had worked herself up into a tizzy, and she desperately needed her best friend to tell her what to do.

Teddy walked up to the nurse's station once she reached PEDS and was about to ask where Arizona was when she saw her friend approaching rather quickly. "Hey I got your page, do you need a consult?" Teddy asked.

"Something like that…" Arizona firmly wrapped her hand around Teddy's bicep and pulled her forcefully into the nearest on-call room. "…..it's Callie."

"Oh my god, is she alright? What happened?" Teddy asked. Eyes widened at the mention of Callie's name. Arizona simply shook her head in response.

"No, she's fine. I'm not. What am I doing Teddy? Callie's a cop. That puts her in danger every day and what happened to her made me realize that. Like really realize it. I just, I don't know if I can handle it."

"Yeah, but she's okay. She made it with barely a scratch. And you knew she was a cop from the get go." Teddy responded with a look of confusion, not certain of where this conversation was heading.

"I know I did, but this incident opened my eyes to just how serious it could get. I don't know if I can handle it if anything worse were to happen, and it could happen. I've already dealt with the loss of my brother, I don't want to go through that again. It's just too hard." Arizona said as she sat down on one of the empty beds, her face resting in her hands. "Tell me what to do Teddy."

"I can't tell you what to do. But what I think would be a good idea is to talk to Callie about your feelings. Tell her about your fears. Tell her how you really feel. Otherwise this is just going to eat you up inside." Teddy said as she sat next to Arizona, rubbing circles on her back with the palm of her hand.

Later that night, Callie had gone home from her shift and quickly changed into jeans and a t shirt before heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and Arizona. Things between her and Arizona were blossoming very well and she loved every minute she got to spend with her. She was happy to cook for her and just to have her company every opportunity they had.

Callie was cooking up a storm in the kitchen when she heard the door open. She looked to see that Arizona had just come in. Arizona, not even undoing her jacket walked to the bar counter in front of where Callie was standing cutting up vegetables.

"Ugh, I had the most boring day today. I did absolutely nothing. I sat in the cruiser all day. Just sitting, watching the street. Mind you, it gave me a chance to catch up on my paperwork but….Arizona.." Callie said looking up to see a very serious look on Arizona's face. "...why don't you take your coat off. Stay awhile…have dinner." Callie said laughing a little to herself.

"I'm not staying…." Arizona started but was cut off by Callie.

"You're not? Why? Is everything okay?" Callie asked.

Arizona choked up and couldn't get out what she wanted to say, instead opted for "everything is fine."

"Then why don't I believe you? If there's something going on, I can only hope that you trust me enough to let me in." Callie responded.

Arizona's could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest from anxiety. She knew that what she was about to say was going to be difficult. Arizona took in a deep breath, looked at Callie with sad eyes and opened her mouth. "We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry, I…."

Callie cut her off. "What? This is a joke right?" Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought everything was fine between her and Arizona. She thought they were actually going somewhere. "I don't understand, Arizona. I thought we were in a good place. I thought we were actually heading somewhere in this relationship. So you better start talking fast because I don't understand a damn thing right now."

"I can't handle the stress of worrying if you're safe. I can't handle the overflow of fear wondering every day when you walk out your door or my door if you're going come back alive and uninjured. I just can't handle it. You're world is too dangerous for me to deal with. I won't survive if something should happen to you. I won't survive it…not again." Arizona blurted out trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes and doing everything to avoid any eye contact with Callie.

"Again? What are you talking about? Where is all this coming from? You knew what my job entailed from the very beginning. Why is this an issue now?" Callie asked but received no answer as she watched Arizona make her way to the door. "Arizona!"

"I'm sorry Callie, I really am. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is. Let's end this now before we get in too deep." Tears were fully running down Arizona's face now.

And with that, Arizona was gone, leaving Callie shocked, hurt, confused and numb standing in the middle of the kitchen.

Arizona stood outside the apartment building glancing up at Callie's window. They hadn't been together that long, and Arizona felt she did was best, but she didn't know that it would hurt this much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Teddy asked as she walked through the door to Arizona's apartment. Arizona had called Teddy the next morning and told her everything that happened the night before with Callie. Teddy couldn't believe what she had heard and swiftly made her way to Arizona's.

"I only did what you told me I should do." Arizona said under her breath as she sat on the couch hugging her legs.

"I told you to tell her how you felt. Not to break her heart, Arizona!"

"I only did what I thought was right."

"What did you say to her?" Teddy asked.

"She said what?" Mark asked while he and Callie were at the gym as Callie requested. The events of last night got her all tied up in knots and she needed to blow off some steam.

"Yeah. Let's end this now before we get in too deep? That sounds like something you hear in a movie. Like what does that even mean?" Callie said as she peddled hard on the exercise bike.

"Weren't you two in it pretty deep already?" Mark asked perplexed by what the blonde had said to his friend.

"My thoughts exactly! And then she said something about not wanting to deal with losing someone again...she never explained that one to me either. I don't know what to do." Callie said slowing her pace on the bike.

Mark took his hand and started to rub circles on Callie's back. The gesture was all it took to break the brave face Callie was sporting and after a minute of trying to maintain control of her emotions  
>Callie broke into tears.<p>

"I love her Mark. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. How am I supposed to move on from this?" 

"Why, oh why Arizona? Why do you seem to have this tendency to sabotage anything good that ever happens to you?"

"I don't know..." Breaking into a sob of tears Arizona looked at Teddy for the first time since she got there. "I just...I didn't want to get hurt."

"I know, but you're already hurt." Teddy responded sitting next to Arizona, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Later that day Callie went with Mark to the hospital and hung out with him in the lab while he worked on building a skin graft for one of his patients.

They barely spoke to one another. Callie was too deep in emotion to speak but just being in the company of her friend helped her cope. Just a little.

It was nearing two thirty in the afternoon and Callie had to head down to the station to get ready for her shift. Mark accompanied her down the cat walk and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Listen, if you need anything. Anything at all, call me. Or you know I'm right across the hall."

"Thanks Mark." Callie responded hugging her friend tightly. Once she broke from the embrace, she noticed Mark looking ahead. Deciding to look where her friends' attention was she saw Arizona and Teddy deep in conversation.

Feeling that they were being watched both Teddy and Arizona glanced over to see Callie and Mark just feet away. Arizona started making her way over to the two and Teddy followed, not sure what her friend was going to do. Callie saw them approaching. "Oh god. What do I do?" she said in a panic whisper.

"Just take a deep breath and take it one step at a time." Mark responded holding Callie by the shoulders.

"Hey" Callie heard from behind her. Callie turned around to see Arizona standing there. In front of her with evidence of crying in her face.

"Hey" was all that Callie could muster.

"I um...was wondering if I could come by sometime tomorrow to umm...grab some stuff that I left at your apartment." Arizona said not really looking Callie in the eye, afraid of breaking her resolve.

Sadness evident in her voice, Callie responded "um, yeah I uh...I'm working the third watch tonight so I'll pretty much be home pretty much all day tomorrow."

"I'll come by after I get off work, um after eight."

And with that, Arizona and Teddy turned and walked away. Teddy turning over her shoulder to signal an apology.

"It's okay Cal. Just breathe. Go to work, it will do you some good to stay distracted." Mark said.

Callie nodded and headed down the stairs and out the hospital to head to work.

Meanwhile, Teddy was hot on Arizona's heels as she followed her to radiology.

"You sure you know what you're doing? You just broke up with her last night. Don't you think you should give her some time before you break her heart even more?" Teddy asked dumbfounded by what transpired between her friend and now ex girlfriend.

"If I don't do it now, it will just make it harder to do it later."

"You're being a little cold, don't you think?" Teddy asked.

Before Arizona could answer Mark quickly approached them."What the hell is your problem, Robbins? Her heart is breaking and you don't seem to care. You just broke up with her and you don't even have  
>the courtesy to give her some space to process!"<p>

"Mark, you're not helping..." Teddy tried to interject.

"Shut up." Mark said never once taking his eyes off of Arizona.

"Mark, she's your friend and I get that..." Arizona started but was shut down by Mark as his temper was starting to rise. "No you don't get anything! My god, Robbins! For the love of Pete what is your  
>problem, you wouldn't even give Callie a chance."<p>

Arizona couldn't take the attack any longer and retaliated. "I don't know Mark! Why don't you tell me what my damn problem is because obviously I am oblivious to my faults."

"You bail." Mark simply stated.

"What?" Arizona asked in confusion. Her tears at bay.

"When things get hard, you bail." Mark then kept on walking and walked through a set of doors leaving the two doctors alone in the hallway.

"I hate to say it but, he's kinda right." Teddy said as she looked to her friend.

"What? I thought you were on my side." Arizona asked surprised by Teddy agreeing with Mark.

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying he has a point. Remember what happened between you and Joanne? You left her when things god difficult between you two. You didn't even try to get past your  
>issues, you just left."<p>

"I know. But this is different. I still love Callie. I will always love Callie, but I can't live my life paranoid every minute that she isn't home."

"Arizona, do you realize how ridiculous this is? I know you're scared, and yes her job puts her in potential danger every day but...just walking out your front door is dangerous."

"I still won't be able to handle this. I've made up my mind Teddy." With that said Arizona left Teddy in the hallway and ran into the elevator to go to the PEDS wing.

"Wow, you look like you haven't slept? Girlfriend keep you busy all night?" Avery said laughing more to himself than anyone.

Callie just gave Avery a stare that would scare anyone into silence. "Avery, I like you and all, but I am your superior and the fate of your career lies within my hands, so if you don't mind...shut up."

"Shutting up Officer Torres."

"Good" Callie then grabbed her radio and made Avery follower her out to the cruisers.

It was now very dark in the city of Seattle. The streets looked abandoned, with the exception of the odd person walking along. Usually the homeless. Callie and Jackson were sitting in the cruiser watching one particular hotspot in the city. This area was known to have criminal activity occur especially in the late hours of night, early morning while the whole city slept.

With coffees in their hands, the two officers were just sipping on their cups and watching. Watching for any activity. Any sign of potential trouble. The night was quiet, the inside of the car was quiet as neither one said a word to another. It was now two thirty in the morning, and their shift was near its end. They made no arrests, handed out no tickets. It was indeed a quiet night in Seattle. Callie put the cruiser into drive and pulled away from the curb of the street they had been sitting at for nearly four hours.

Heading back to the station, Jackson finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Callie made eye contact with Jackson, but only for a moment as she was focused on the road ahead of her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She said trying to sound unaffected.

"Wanna talk about it? You seemed upset." Jackson asked.

"Not really, Avery. Believe me, I've talked about it and I'm all talked out. I just want to go home and go to bed." Callie responded.

Forty five minutes later, Callie was putting the key into the door of her apartment. When she walked in, there were no lights on, the drapes were closed and there was nothing but silence. Callie felt so exhausted from her shift that the lack of light, noise or movement in her home felt relaxing and she made her way to her bedroom. She flopped on the bed and was asleep almost instantly.

Seven o'clock pm, the clock read at the top of the wall in the exam room. Arizona was doing a quick consult on a child that came in. After her initial examination, she turned to the nurse with the child's chart, handed it to her and told the nurse to refer the patient to cardio after CT scans were done.

She then proceeded to the Attending's lounge, and changed into her street clothes. She stopped for a moment before exiting the lounge to take a breath in preparation for what she was about to do. Somewhere deep down in her mind she knew she was being a little harsh, cruel and ridiculous for breaking up with her Calliope so late in the game. But her head was telling her that it was the right thing to do to protect her heart from feeling the kind of loss she felt when her brother died, ever again.

She closed her eyes, took a breath and made her way out of the lounge and out of the hospital and made that short walk across the street to Callie's apartment. Although it was a short walk, it felt like the longest walk of her life.

Making her way up to the fifth floor, Arizona didn't realize she was holding her breath as she made her way down the hallway to apartment 502. A little hesitant, she lifted her fist and knocked lightly on the door.

She could hear shuffling on the other side of the door and before she knew it, the door was opening. There stood Callie, clad in a pair of black sweatpants and a Seattle Police Department t-shirt. It was evident all over Callie's face that she had been crying. Her eyes looked puffy and tired and she couldn't do anything but stand there and look sadly at Arizona.

"Hey…" Arizona almost whispered.

"Hey, umm…come in, you can get whatever you need. I'll stay out here on the couch." Callie said allowing Arizona to enter the apartment.

With caution and feelings of guilt and incredible sadness in the room, Arizona made her way to the bedroom to grab some of her personal items that she had left here for whenever she stayed over. Her heart broke as she could hear sniffles coming from the living room.

Callie was sitting on the couch, sobbing lightly and wiping the tears that were silently streaming down her face. These two were very much in love, and she couldn't come to any kind of understanding as to why Arizona would have broken up with her. Sure, Arizona said it was because she couldn't handle the pain should something happen…but in Callie's mind; breaking up over those fears was a load of crap.

Arizona slowly emerged from the bedroom, and looked to the dark haired woman sitting on the couch with her back facing her. She could barely cope with the guilt of knowing that she is the reason for breaking this woman's heart, but there was no going back. She didn't want to hurt the woman she loved but she didn't want to get hurt should something happen to Callie. All she wanted was a simple relationship that didn't make life hard. Sadly, even still all she really wanted was a life with Callie.

Pulling herself together, Arizona as quietly as possible made her way to the door of the apartment, she couldn't bare saying goodbye as just being in the apartment of her now former lover was excruciatingly painful enough. However, Callie heard her make her way for the door, and stood up to look at Arizona.

Both their hearts breaking into pieces by just the sight of one another, Callie approached Arizona slowly. She came within inches of the blonde, tears falling freely. She could barely say anything, yet the silence said everything.

"Arizona." Was all that Callie could muster, and before she knew it, Arizona had spun her around and pinned her against the wall, crashing their lips together in one of the deepest and earth shattering kisses that would most likely be their last.

Arizona slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads together for a second. She looked deep into Callie's eyes, and felt her body pulling her to lean in for another kiss. But her brain telling her otherwise, Arizona pulled away, leaving Callie standing against the wall, watching as she exited the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the mishap this morning with the wrong post. But I fixed it and because of my mistake, I will post this tonight for you. This chapter will finally tie in the beginning of the first chapter with the rest of the story, so it's an important one. **

**I hope you all enjoy this, **

**xox hASHbrown**

**Chapter 9**

It had been three weeks since Callie last saw Arizona Robbins. She dove right into her work and it helped her deal every day, even if for just a little while each day. She had eventually found herself able to cope and able to return to as best of a normal life as possible. However, the hurt still lingered. Creeping up on her whenever she was alone.

However tonight, there was no room for any feelings to linger. Tonight, when Callie walked into the station to start her shift, her and other officers were called into the board room for a debriefing. Their chief of police was a tall man with greying hair and a thick moustache. He called everyone into the room, and once everyone was situated comfortably he began.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We got an anonymous tip that tonight someone is going to try and execute an armed robbery down at the national bank. I am going to need as many officers on this case as possible. Torres, I'm putting you in charge on this case. Pick your guys and get ready. The tip says it could happen anywhere between ten and eleven tonight. That's it everyone, get to work." With that, the chief left the room and returned to his office.

Callie wasted no time and picked the other officers that she wanted on her team. Naturally, she picked Avery. It was a great opportunity for him to learn, plus she came to trust him deeply. "Okay, Avery you're my wing man on this one. Stick close unless I say so, and follow as I say. We clear on that one?" Callie asked looking at Avery with a stern expression.

"We're clear Officer Torres." Avery said half seriously as he gave Callie a salute. He could hear the other officers in the room chuckle at him, and blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay that's enough everyone…okay….Kent…..Marquez…Stevens…" Callie said, yelling out the names of the officers she wanted on her team, while making notes.

"Ugh…Callie, you sure you want me on your team?" Officer Stevens asked, with a nervous smile.

Callie looked up to a nervous looking blonde haired colleague that the voice had come from. "I called your name didn't I?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you did…I just…well I just wasn't sure if…" Stevens started but was soon cut off by Callie.

"Stevens…..this has nothing to do with what you are referring to. So either get it together and join the team or I'll pick somebody else."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm in….I want on this case." Stevens responded while releasing a breathe that she didn't even realize she was holding.

Isabelle Stevens and Callie were never friends. They had tried to be, or more so Callie tried. But something was always off and it never worked out. They respected each other, but Callie had always felt somewhat intimidated by the strong bond between George and Izzie. Callie had had her suspicions that George, her husband at the time and Stevens were having an affair. Long story short, her suspicions turned out to be true, the fellow officer that George had cheated with was Izzie Stevens and Callie had never made any effort to discuss things with the woman. After all the hurt from the betrayal, Callie pushed forward and put everything behind her, but she never forgot.

Now a few years later, Callie respected Stevens as a smart and trustworthy officer. Not a trustworthy person but an officer.

Callie went on to pick the rest of her team and once everyone was picked she dismissed everyone until she could come up with a plan of action. This was a difficult situation at hand, and Callie knew it. Any criminal activity was potentially dangerous for police to interfere with, but that was just one of those things that came with the job; to serve and protect. An unspoken code; you serve your community to protect your community by putting yourself in harm's way. Even if that meant sacrificing your own life so that many others could live to see another day.

An hour later, Callie had come up with a course of action, and she had sent Avery to call the other officers back into the boardroom. One by one they slowly re-entered the room and huddled around the table in the centre of the room. Callie looked to everyone and then laid out the plan with a sketched out floor plan of the bank.

"Okay everyone, the best thing for us to do tonight is to have all possible entry and exit points covered off. That way we can confine them to the building. No matter what exit they try to take there will be officers waiting for them. The tip says that they will be heavily armed, so be prepared for it. Make sure you are well protected and covered. "Callie said pointing at every entry and exit.

Callie went on to delegate who was going to which exit. Everyone was listening intensely as Callie showed everyone the floor plan and pointed to where they all needed to be situated.

"Alright, now that everyone knows where they are stationed, the first thing that needs to happen when we get there is to block off the surrounding streets. We don't need pedestrians getting into the line of fire." Callie said as everyone was getting restless trying to get out of the room to get themselves ready for what they were about to do. Callie could hear a young officer shout out.

"Why would we need to worry about pedestrians in that area so late into the night? People will probably be safe and sound in their homes." A young red haired kid asked.

"Kid, you'd be surprised how many people wander at night in the downtown area, and wherever there are police lights flashing, there will be people lining up just to see the action. So when I tell you we are going to block off the roads…we're going to block off the roads. Now move out. Now! We don't have time to waste." Callie answered back. She motioned for Avery to follow her and they both headed out of the boardroom. Callie and Avery walked to their desks and started to put on their vests. All the while Callie was praying. Praying that her and her fellow officers weren't way in over their heads.

Meanwhile, Arizona was in the same mental state as Callie. Dive into work to forget the pain. Deep down, Arizona knew that what she had done didn't make any sense and was absolutely out of character for her, but sometimes you have feelings and you just can't ignore them no matter what the reason. For the first week, Arizona heard nothing other than Teddy trying to knock some sense into her and tell her that she was being stupid. Finally by the third week, Teddy had completely dropped the subject as she figured that it was a lost cause.

Tonight, Arizona was working the night shift at the hospital. It's incredibly rough on the body, but Arizona loved working during the night. The hospital was a different place at night than it was during the day.

"I need more suction, Dr. Grey." Arizona said while looking into the abdomen of one of her tiny human patients. Arizona was in surgeries back to back tonight. She was right in her element as it was keeping her mind from wondering to thoughts of Callie. She was dead focused on the patient at hand, removing the child's spleen.

"Okay, I think we are done here. Thank you everyone. You can finish up by yourself, right Dr Grey?" Arizona asked looking across the OR table to her assisting resident.

"Yes, Dr. Robbins." Lexie Grey said, nodding to Arizona.

"Okay, great. Come find me when you have her up in recovery." Arizona said while walking out of the OR to scrub out.

It was now ten o'clock at night, and Arizona was making her way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat to keep her energy up for the remainder of her shift. She stepped through the doors to the cafeteria and found Teddy sitting at a table, reading a magazine and sipping on a cup of coffee from the coffee cart. Arizona grabbed herself some coffee as well and a little something to eat and made her way to the table that Teddy was sitting at.

"What you reading?" Arizona asked as she sat down.

"Oh, hey! I'm just reading this magazine here." Teddy said showing Arizona the cover so that she could see.

"The National Enquirer? Really, Teddy? You know that everything that gets written in there is absolute crap. None of it is even somewhat true." Arizona said chuckling at the idea that a highly educated person as Teddy would be reading such garbage.

"There was nothing else to read, I sat down and here it was, so I picked it up and read it." Teddy answered nonchalantly as she continued to read the magazine.

Arizona just sat there, sipping on her coffee and laughing to herself at the sight of her friend reading such a ridiculous excuse for a magazine. She sat there for a moment longer, when she heard her pager go off. The page was from Lexie letting her know that her patient was up in recovery. Arizona said bye to Teddy and made her way up to see her patient.

She entered the room that her patient was sleeping in and found Lexie standing at the foot of the bed with her chart.

"How is she doing?" Arizona asked stepping next to Lexie to look at the little girl lying in the bed.

"She seems stable. The anaesthesia hasn't worn off yet though. She hasn't woken up yet." Lexie said as Arizona moved to the side of the bed and pulled on her stethoscope and listened to the girls chest.

"That's okay. Everyone is different. Either that or she was given a lot of anaesthesia. It will ware off and she'll be fine. She'll be in a lot of pain when she wakes up though. You can add a little bit of morphine to her drip to help manage the pain, but other than that, just watch the incision sight, make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." Arizona said smiling at the young resident. "Do you have any…"

Suddenly Arizona's pager was going off. She looked at it and saw that it was a 911 to the ER. "Sorry Dr. Grey, Emergency. If you have questions or concerns page me." And with that Arizona was running out of the room and heading down to the Emergency room to answer the page.

"Okay, what have we got?" Arizona said as she approached Cristina Yang who was at the desk just hanging up the phone.

"We have a fifteen year old female, victim of domestic abuse, about fifteen minutes out." Cristina answered.

"Okay, well then for now we just wait I guess." Arizona said, staring at her watch.

"For now we wait." Cristina repeated in confirmation. While they were waiting, Cristina was on and off the phone constantly, as it was a busy night for the ER at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

Arizona was observing the activity in the ER when she heard a crash and a voice coming from outside.

"_GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!"_

Arizona could see blue and red lights flashing outside and instantly knew who was outside, she immediately looked to Cristina who was busy arguing with the person on the other line of the phone. Cristina stopped when she heard the voice too, and looked to Arizona.

"Cristina, there are cops outside. Send all incoming traumas to Seattle Pres. Something serious is happening outside." Was all Arizona said before she made her way to the doors of the ER entrance to see what was going on.

When she walked outside into the chilly night, the sight before her was so incredibly intense that she froze.

Callie and the officers had made it to the bank downtown no problem, they all did as they were told and blocked off the streets and then took cover in preparation for the unpredictable. Adrenaline was running high in everyone there. Not knowing what was going to happen or what to expect made tensions run high. Everyone stood silently with their weapons at the ready in case they needed to discharge.

Every officer outside that building was watching their post like a hawk. Hands gripping their firearms so tight that their hands were turning white. But a feeling crept up on Callie. A feeling she couldn't really understand or explain. Something felt off. There was either something she was missing or something she hadn't anticipated. Sure enough the moment of truth was fast approaching as Callie saw two masked men dressed head to toe in black were exiting the bank from the east entrance. They were carrying two duffle bags, and were trying to make their way to their getaway car when they noticed they were surrounded by police.

Callie yelled out to the masked assailants. "Seattle Police! You are under arrest! Drop the bags and slowly walk away from them!"

The two men looked at each other, dropped their bags and swung from behind their backs, military issued firearms and immediately engaged fire on the officers.

All hell broke loose outside the bank as the situation turned into a bloody shootout. Officers one by one were getting shot, but the adrenaline was so high that even fallen officers never ceased fire. It didn't matter how many rounds of ammunition were shot at the two men, the bullets never seemed to penetrate their body. This was unlike anything Callie had ever seen.

The two men were still walking and still firing. They grabbed their bags off the ground while still continuing to fire round after round at the officers before them. They quickly got into their car and bolted out of the parking lot.

"Shit! Avery, get in the car. NOW!" Callie shouted. Both her and Avery jumped into their cruiser and took off. They were in hot pursuit, chasing the two men down as they were zipping down what is normally a very busy street.

"Dispatch this is 5-5 Tango. I'm in hot pursuit of the suspects involved in an armed robbery. Requesting EMS at the scene. We have officers who are down. Also requesting any available back up. We are currently driving up on Main, Northbound towards Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital." Callie said into her radio while keeping her eyes dead focused on the car she was chasing in front of her.

"10-4, 5-5 Tango. EMS and back up are on their way."

Callie followed the car all the way up to the hospital, when the car made an unexpected turn into the bay area just outside of the emergency room. Callie made a sharp turn to the right to follow the car, when she saw the suspects's car crash into the wall.

Callie stepped on the breaks and immediately put the car in park and hopped out

"GET OUT OF THE CAR, NOW!"

There was no motion coming from the car at first, and Callie took a chance at approaching the vehicle. "Avery, stay right where you are there, be ready if I need you." Callie said as she walked away from the cruiser and slowly approached the damaged car.

Suddenly one of the suspects came out of the car. He was no longer masked, and he had no military rifle in tow. All that was in his hands was a rather large double edge blade knife. There wasn't much distance between the two of them as the space was rather small due to the vehicle and the cruiser being there.

The tension was incredibly high. Both the man and Callie were staring straight into each others eyes, and there were no words spoken. The situation was so intense that you could cut the tension with a knife. For the first time, Callie was actually scared for her life. She heard the automatic doors to the ER open and from the corner of her eye she could see…she could see her.

"Oh my god!" Callie could hear the fear and panic from the woman standing outside the doors.

"Arizona get back inside…Now!" Callie said keeping her eyes fixed on the tall dark brown haired man standing stealthily in front of her.

"Calliope…." Arizona started softly with a petrified tone.

"Now, Arizona. Go!" Callie interrupted. Arizona immediately backed inside the emergency room entrance. But remained at the door and watched from behind the safety of the glass.

"Put the knife down, sir!" Callie yelled at the brown haired man, pulling her gun out of the holster of her belt.

"If you want me to put it down, you'll have to rip it out of my dead cold hands!" The man yelled into the dark drop off bay as he slowly started to make an approach towards Callie.

Callie slowly stepped backwards raising the gun in front of her to create distance between herself and the man inching closer to her. He inched closer and closer, and Callie kept backing up and backing up until they were out of Arizona's view.

Arizona's heart rate was intensifying with each and every passing second. The situation outside was beginning to look more and more hostile until Arizona could no longer see Callie's figure.

The muffled sounds outside could no longer be heard and a silence took over in the air. Arizona ran outside to see what was going on. What she saw in front of her was gruesome, violent and difficult for her to watch.

Callie had run out of space to back up and was now merely a couple of feet away from immediate danger. She decided to take a chance and immediately made a dash past the threat towards the door of the hospital. The man quickly turned on his feet and ran after her, swinging and slashing the knife in front of him.

Cries of pain could be heard as Callie continued to run while the knife was piercing through her vest and into the skin of her back. Arizona looked on in shock at the scene before her. Tears welling up in her eyes from all the horror that she was witnessing.

Callie was coming closer to Arizona when she saw that she wasn't alone outside. In the shadows she saw her comrade outside with her looking on. "Avery, Now!"

There was a loud crack, both the dark haired man and Callie fell to the ground and everything faded to black.

Callie remained unconscious from the fall, but the man got up. It had become clear to Avery now, why it didn't matter how many bullets his fellow officers tried to put into him. He was wearing neck to toe body armour and armour protecting his arms as well.

Arizona was standing at the door to the ER with her hands covering her mouth. The look of horror was evident in her eyes as she had just witnessed something that she never in a million years had imagined she would ever see. And what frightened her even more was the fact that, this crazy man still was alive. Alive and standing up without so much as a scratch.

The man grabbed the knife off of the ground and turned in Arizona's direction. He was so transfixed on Arizona, and the fact that she had seen everything that he didn't notice what appeared to be Callie's lifeless body begin to wake.

Callie looked to Avery and signalled for him to not fire. Even though she was in excruciating pain, Callie turned on to her back and saw that the man was inching closer towards Arizona. He was going to kill her. This man was going to kill the one true love of her life. Despite everything that happened between the two of them. She still was madly in love with her, and would do whatever it took to keep her safe.

The man's eyes were the eyes of a crazy person. Arizona couldn't hide her fear of dying at the hands of this man. She was shaking, and was cornered into the small space where the door to the hospital and the concrete wall outside meet. This was it, Arizona thought. This was the moment she was about to die.

"Stay away from her you son of a bitch."

The man turned around to see Callie lying on her back on the cold pavement with her firearm pointed right at him. "Look away, Arizona." Was all that Callie said.

In the flash of a second, there was a loud crack, and the man fell to the ground as he died instantly from a gunshot directly to the face, and just like that it was over.

It had taken all of Callie's energy and strength to do what she did, and once he hit the ground, her body had succumb to the trauma and she passed out again.

"Torres!" Avery yelled out as he ran to her body.

Arizona still had herself turned away, but quickly turned around when she heard Avery's voice.

The sight in front of her, was even more terrifying and unbearable than the entire ordeal that she had just faced. She quickly ran into the ER and yelled out to anyone who would listen.

" Quick! I need a gurney outside, NOW!" Was all that Arizona said when she ran back out to Callie's motionless body. Tears in her eyes, she stepped back as she watched Cristina, Lexie, Meredith, the chief of surgery and Mark run out with a gurney and picked up Callie's body.

They immediately ran into a trauma room and started to assess the situation. The room was full of doctors and nurses doing everything they could to save Callie's life. Her body had suffered from deep slash wounds to her back, and was in severe shock. Residence were administering fluids and examining her wounds.

Arizona stood outside of the trauma room watching as the woman that not only saved her life, but despite everything was still very much the love of her life was fighting for her life. Arizona just stood there not saying a word. She suddenly felt a set of arms wrap themselves around her, and hold her tight. Arizona turned around to see Teddy holding her, and instantly broke down into hysterical tears.

"She has to make it. She has to live." Arizona managed to say through her cries.

A/N: The bank robbery/shootout is based on true events. If you are curious, search up the North Hollywood Shootout.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Arizona stood outside of the entrance to the emergency room of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. The entry way was dark, and the wind was blowing, creating a chilly, and eerie atmosphere. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for her and everything appeared to be in black and white. _

_With her arms pulling her lab coat tight around her body to keep her body warm from the wind, Arizona looked down to the cold pavement outside the hospital doors and saw that there was a patch stained with blood. _

"_Arizona get back inside…Now!"_ _Callie said keeping her eyes fixed on the tall dark brown haired man standing stealthily in front of her._

"_Calliope…." Arizona started softly with a petrified tone._

"_Now, Arizona. Go!"_

_Flashes of memories jump in and out of Arizona's mind as she continues to stare at the blood stained pavement. _

_The slow thumping of footsteps played in Arizona's ear as she saw Callie make a run past the man who was holding a knife. She could see Callie running towards her, with the man close behind waving and swinging his arm in every direction. The sounds of flesh being ripped and butchered took over and the pain was evident all over Callie's face. _

_The longer Arizona stared at the spot on the ground, the redder it appeared to get. Arizona heard Callie's voice, and then closed her eyes._

"_Avery, Now!" _

_There was a loud crack, both the dark haired man and Callie fell to the ground._

_Her body lay on the pavement, motionless. Arizona watched as the love of her life, ceased to have any life in her. Or at least it appeared that way. _

_The man and Avery had now disappeared and it was just Arizona and Callie outside. Arizona continued to stand there and watch Callie's body. _

_Suddenly, Callie was starting to wake and through the excruciating pain, turned onto her back and drew her firearm, pointing it directly at Arizona. _

"_Stay away from her you son of a bitch." Then there was a crack that filled the air._

_At the sound of the gun going off, Arizona immediately shot her eyes open and for the first time was looking somewhere other than the blood on the pavement. She turned to the doors of the hospital and ran inside. _

_She ran through the emergency room and stopped just outside of trauma room 2. Standing at the window, there inside she found Callie laying on a gurney while a room full of doctors including Lexie Grey, Meredith Grey, the Chief of Surgery and Callie's best friend Mark Sloan were all surrounding Callie's body. They were shooting her up with medications, hooking her up to monitors and flipping her on her side so they could examine the deep cuts she had on her back. _

_She continued to watch as all of the doctors were working on Callie. Arizona could suddenly hear the voices from the doctors inside the trauma room._

"_We got to get her into surgery now, or she may bleed to death from these wounds." Mark said while trying to clean up Callie's back the best he could while Meredith and Lexie held her body. _

_The chief then turned to one of the nurses in the room. "Call up to the surgical floor, tell them to get an OR ready for emergency surgery."_

_The nurse then quickly ran out of the trauma room past Arizona and grabbed the phone that was hanging on the wall behind her. The nurse made the call and then ran back into the room._

"_They're getting OR 1 ready now." The nurse told the chief. _

"_She's crashing!" Meredith yelled. Both her and Lexie laid Callie's body back on to her back and immediately prepped her for the paddles. _

_Arizona watched on as she saw the love of her life slipping away. Tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "No." she whispered to herself._

_The nurse brought the crash cart over and Lexie grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 200!" Lexie yells. "Clear!" _

_Callie's body jolts from the shock, but the sound on the monitor persists. _

"_Charge to 300!" Lexie calls. "Clear!" _

_Callie's body jolts again, but still nothing. Her body lays on the table lifeless. _

"_No….No!" Arizona says, tears falling down her face freely now._

_After a minute of all the doctors and Arizona watching Callie and the monitor flatline, Lexie hesitantly takes that final step._

"_Time of Death, 23:50." _

"_NO!...NO!...NO!" Arizona yells through her cries as she sinks to the floor. She then hears a beeping, and then in a flash…_

Arizona popped her head up, and saw that she was sitting in a chair at Callie's bedside. Callie was sound asleep, and the only sound that filled the room was the sound of the monitor that Callie was hooked up to.

Deciding that she needed to take a walk, Arizona got up off the chair and left the room. She walked aimlessly for nearly half an hour. Every few steps memories of what had happened outside of that ER would creep up. The images she figured would haunt her for years to come. As she walked she remembered the sight of Callie as that horrible man so brutally attacked her.

Walking a little further, images of Callie and that man hitting the ground replayed in her mind. The sound of the crack from Avery's gun, and the thud from when their bodies hit the cold pavement. Callie's body ceasing to move while her attacker rose up no problem.

Arizona tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind as she kept walking down the hallways of the hospital, but it was no use. The memories wouldn't leave her alone. The look in the man's eyes as he was about to kill her was a look that she would never, ever forget. Eyes of a mad man. He had the eyes of someone who was almost no longer in control of his own body.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins."

The voice pulled Arizona out of her thoughts. She looked in front of her and saw that Avery was standing there.

"Oh, hi Avery." Arizona said, with the best smile she could muster given the circumstances.

"How is she?" Avery asked.

"She's stable. She's sleeping right now." Arizona responded looking down, and shoving her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"Is it okay, if I go see her? I promise I won't wake her."

"Yeah, of course Avery. Go ahead, I'm just stretching my legs a bit." Arizona said, smiling at Callie's rookie partner.

"Thanks." Was all that Avery said and then headed straight to Callie's room.

Arizona kept walking along and found herself shortly after in the hospital cafeteria. She saw Teddy standing by the coffee cart, grabbing herself a cup. Arizona walked over to join her, and got herself a cup of coffee as well.

"Hey. How is she doing?" Teddy asked as her friend approached her.

"She's sleeping." Arizona responded while grabbing a cup and placing it under the large coffee thermos.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" Teddy asked as the two of them walked to the nearest available table to sit down.

It was around lunch time, and it had been a whole forty-eight hours since the incident. The cafeteria was filled with doctors, nurses, some patients and their loved ones. Teddy and Arizona sat down at the first available table they saw.

"I'm fine." Arizona simply stated. But Teddy knew that she wasn't being completely honest.

"Bull. Tell me how you're really doing."

"Teddy, I'm fine really." Arizona tried to assure her.

"Arizona, cut the crap. You're lying to me, tell me…how are you?"

"Well, what do you want me to say Teddy? That…that I'm scared every time I close my eyes? That I keep seeing his face? That every time I fall asleep, I go back to that night, only I watch Callie die right before my eyes?...My god, Teddy." Arizona started to break into tears as she looked out the window and then back to her best friend. "I….Teddy. I made a mistake. I made a terrible mistake ever letting her go."

Teddy pushed her chair closer to Arizona, and pulled her into her arms into a tight embrace. "It's okay. It's going to be okay.

"Oh, Teddy…how could I have been so stupid?" Arizona said as she pulled away from Teddy's hold. "And why didn't you try and stop me?" She asked sarcastically as she wiped the tears from her face.

Teddy laughed a little. "I tried. You were too stubborn to listen."

"Oh, shut up." Arizona said with a small chuckle, wiping the last tear from her eye with one hand and giving Teddy a slight push with the other.

"But seriously Arizona, it's going to be okay. Callie is alive. She is alive, and that has to be a sign."

"A sign that what?" Arizona asked looking down into her lap as she picked at her scrub pants.

"A sign that someone or something of a higher power has given you a second chance. A chance to make this right. A chance to make each other whole, and happy. Arizona, you two are meant for each other. You know it, Callie knows it and I know it. This is your chance at happiness. Don't waste it."

The next day, Arizona once again was sitting in Callie's room. Callie was awake and her and Arizona were keeping conversation light and avoiding the subject of the status of their relationship. But finally Arizona had decided to address it.

"Callie…I….I can't even begin to tell you. I am so…deeply, deeply, deeply sorry, for hurting you so much. I am so sorry. We ended things so terribly, and that was completely my fault."

"Arizona….." Callie tried to interrupt but was cut off by Arizona raising her hand.

"Calliope, please let me finish."

"okay…" Callie looked into Arizona's deep blue eyes. She had missed looking into those eyes. The eyes of a woman she loved so dearly. A woman that even now, she is still madly in love with her.

"Calliope, the way things ended….I'm so sorry. You have every right to hate me. And I wouldn't blame you. And then….what happened. What I saw outside the ER….." Arizona was finding it hard to articulate what she wanted to say. "I just….I can't begin to thank you enough, Calliope. You saved me. When you were hurting so much physically from what he did to you, and emotionally from what I did to you. You saved my life."

"Arizona. If you were in any kind of danger, ever….I would save you time and time again. I still care. I still love you. Those feelings don't just go away because we aren't together anymore. I would never be able to live with myself if I had let him kill you. You don't need to thank me." Callie said, placing her hand over top of Arizona's on the bed.

The moment between the two of them was interrupted by Meredith Grey entering the room. "Hey, Dr. Robbins, Officer Torres. Ugh…Dr. Robbins, Karev and I are just going to examine Officer Torres' back wounds. We just need a few minutes."

Arizona nodded and walked out of the room to let the two residents do their job. Arizona stood and watched through the window.

"Hey, did you tell her yet?" Teddy asked. She had been passing by to check on one of her own patients when she noticed Arizona standing in the hallway.

"Told her what, yet?" Arizona asked, never once taking her eyes off of Callie.

"Told her that you still love her and you made a mistake."

"No….I haven't. "

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Teddy asked, as she smacked Arizona across the arm.

Arizona flinched from the contact. "I can't just blurt it out Teddy…."

Meredith and Alex Karev walked out of Callie's room and stopped to talk to Arizona before carrying on to their next patients. "Everything looks to be healing nicely. She's asleep now." Meredith said.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey." Arizona replied. With that, Meredith and Alex went on their way, leaving Arizona and Teddy in the hallway outside of Callie's room.

"Look, Teddy. I will tell her. I will." Arizona then left her friends side and walked back into Callie's room and resumed her spot in the chair next to her bed.

Callie was sleeping peacefully, and Arizona just watched. She could stare at this woman for hours and never get tired of looking at her. As she sat there and watched Callie sleep, all of the memories they shared together were running through her brain.

"_Oh, I'm sorry officer, it's just that I am on my way to work and I'm kind of running late." Arizona said hoping that the officer would understand._

"_I can understand that. We've all been late for work before, but unfortunately that is no excuse for speeding. I don't want to do this…you seem like a nice person and all, but just like you, I have to do my job. I'm going to have to write you a ticket." The officer explained while collecting Arizona's licence and insurance. She wrote out a ticket and handed everything back to Arizona._

"_I understand….ugh…Officer Torres." She said as she looked at the ticket to see the signature of the officer standing outside her car. _

_Callie Torres removed her sunglasses and looked at the woman in the car with a smile on her face. Arizona was immediately drawn into Callie's eyes. She had eyes that were so warm and entrancing. Smiling, she responded. "Yes, officer. Thank you."_

_Chest to chest_

_Nose to nose_

_Palm to palm_

_We were always just that close_

_Wrist to wrist_

_Toe to toe_

_Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose_

_"You're pretty forward Calliope, don't you think." Arizona asked._

"When I see something I like, I go for it. No hesitating." Callie responded. "So how about it? Wanna go out sometime?"

"umm...I'd love to." Arizona answered with a giddy nervous laughter.

_Eye to eye_

_Cheek to cheek_

_Side by side_

_You were sleeping next to me_

_Arm in arm_

_Dusk to dawn_

_With the curtains drawn_

_And a little last night on these sheets_

_The first night they had spent together was unlike anything either of them had felt with anyone else. They felt complete while holding each other. All the caresses and the light touches sent fire through their bodies, and into the early morning they held each other while they slept. _

" _I love you." Callie as said as she looked down at Arizona who naked form was laying on top of her resting peacefully. _

_Arizona raised her head and looked deep into Callie's eyes with a huge smile on her face. "I love you too"_

_Just when I felt like giving up on us_

_You turned around and gave me one last touch_

_That made everything feel better_

_And even then my eyes got wetter_

_So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

_But I don't wanna seem so weak_

_Maybe I've been California dreaming_

The night that Arizona had come by Callie's apartment to pick up some of her things just after breaking up with her over her fears of paranoia, caused tears of sadness to well up in Arizona's eyes.

_Both their hearts breaking into pieces by just the sight of one another, Callie approached Arizona slowly. She came within inches of the blonde, tears falling freely. She could barely say anything, yet the silence said everything. _

"_Arizona." Was all that Callie could muster, and before she knew it, Arizona had spun her around and pinned her against the wall, crashing their lips together in one of the deepest and earth shattering kisses that would most likely be their last. _

_Arizona slowly pulled away, resting their foreheads together for a second. She looked deep into Callie's eyes, and felt her body pulling her to lean in for another kiss. But her brain telling her otherwise, Arizona pulled away, leaving Callie standing against the wall, watching as she exited the apartment._

Arizona silently cried, as she continued to stare at Callie sleeping in her hospital bed. She did the best she could to wipe the tears from her eyes and quietly and gently sat on the edge of the bed, taking Callie's hand in hers while stroking her hair with her other. She leaned in a little, and whispered to the love of her life.

"I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for hurting you so much. I am so sorry. Because I am so in love with you, and I will spend the rest of my life telling you that. I knew I would love you from the moment you and I met. And when you and I kept running into each other, I knew it was meant to be. I am in love with you Calliope Torres. Head over heals."

Arizona leaned in a little closer and placed a soft kiss on Callie's forehead. "I'll never leave you again. I promise…..I'll never leave you again."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone, so glad that you are all enjoying this story. Here is the next update. There are only a couple more updates to go to finish this story. And I know that I said there was a sequel to Till Death Do Us Part and there is I just haven't uploaded it to my Macbook. So sit tight with me on that one, but it is coming. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this update and continue to post your thoughts and comments!**

**Enjoy :)**

**xox hASHbrown**

**Chapter 11**

Two weeks later, Callie was still in the hospital. She was still in a rather large amount of pain as the doctors had discovered that the attack had given her some pretty significant nerve damage. She had to undergo surgery to fix it and was now on even dosages of pain medication to help her cope, but pain would still persist.

Arizona spent every free moment in her days with Callie in her room. She would come to work, make her rounds and then spend some time just talking with Callie about any subject at all. Anything and everything.

"Are your folks coming out to see you?" Arizona asked while sitting beside Callie's bed. Callie was sitting upright in the bed, with her pillows propped up behind her head.

"I told them I was fine and that they didn't need to worry but, knowing them they will probably be on the next available flight out of Miami to Seattle." Callie responded. The two of them shared a laugh at Callie's response, when they are suddenly interrupted by Avery walking into the room.

Arizona looks up to Callie's partner, gives him a nod and then lifts herself off of her chair, making her way out. "I've got a surgery to get to, so I will leave you two alone for a bit. I'll come back this afternoon?" She asked looking to Callie for a sign of approval.

Callie smiled and nodded, and at this Arizona reciprocated with one of her super-magic smiles and headed down to the surgical floor.

"What's up, Avery? How's officer Davis treating you?" Callie asked as she directed her attention to Jackson.

Jackson stepped closer and sat down in the chair that had once been occupied by Arizona. "He's alright. I miss my mentor though." He said, flashing Callie a smile. Callie smiled brightly at the comment. Jackson's expression soon changed to serious as he briefly looked down into his lap before re-focusing his eyes on Callie.

"The autopsy came back for the perp. Turns out he was so strung out on the barbiturate Phenobarbital."

Callie nodded in confirmation. "I had a hunch that night that they were both on something."

"Yeah, well we also searched the vehicle. I don't think I've seen so many rifles. Like I mean, the car was loaded. Romanian AIM assault rifles, AK-47s, semi-automatic HK-91s, modified Bushmaster XM15 E2Ss…."

Callie raised a hand in front of Avery's face to shut him up. "I get the point Avery. Lots and lots of guns."

"Yeah, but that's only part of it. In the trunk we found 3000 rounds of armour penetrating ammunition. We didn't really stand much of a chance."

"No we didn't, I'll give you that one. But we survived. We survived Avery, and you got an experience out of it that you will never forget. You will carry that memory with you till the day you die, I can assure you that." Callie said

Avery flashed her a smile and nodded, agreeing with everything that Callie had said. "So when you getting out of here?"

Arizona was walking down one of the hospitals many hallways when she passed by Teddy standing in the doorway of one of the waiting rooms, staring at the television that was mounted up in a corner of the room.

"What you watching, Teddy?" Arizona asked as she stepped up beside her friend.

"Have you seen this?" Teddy responded as she pointed up to the television set.

Arizona turned to see the tv set to a news channel, where the anchor was discussing the robbery from two weeks a go.

"_New developments have surfaced in the armed robbery case that occurred just two weeks ago. The robbery had taken place downtown at Seattle's National Bank. Officers were standing by outside of the building waiting for the suspects to exit in order to make their arrest. It soon turned into a bloody and savaged shootout, as the suspects engaged fire on the officers. Many officers were severely injured during the shootout, and only two died from their injuries. _

_Seattle Police have released few pieces of the autopsy report to the media showing that the perpetrators are now identified as Logan Jefferson and Louie Marquez. Report shows that they were under the influence of the barbiturate Phenobarbital at the time of the incident. The suspects were heavily armed with un-authorized modified weapons, and had sewn their own body armour out of a very durable material. More developments to come as they unfold. I'm Kevin Newman, Channel 5 News."_

"I hope that there is justice found in the end of this. That's all I have to say." Arizona said turning her back to the television.

"You and me both. There are many families that deserve justice for what those nut jobs did…." Teddy said, when she was suddenly interrupted by Mark.

"Dr. Robbins, I just wanted to let you know that umm….Callie is clear to go home this afternoon. She is still in incredible amounts of pain but the prescription should help. She's going to need to take it easy and not do anything to cause the repairs to rupture or break…."

"Dr. Sloan. You and I both know that you don't like me very much because of what I put Callie through…so why are you telling me all of this?" Arizona asked with a perplexed expression.

"Robbins, I was an ass to you and I am sorry. You may or may not believe me and that's okay. But I'm telling you this because I know that you still love her and she still loves you, and I've been watching you two these last two weeks. Every available second, you spend it with her. That's how I know I can trust you to take care of her."

"Sloan, I….."

"No, Robbins you don't have to say anything. I'm…..I'm giving her to you. I've always been the one to take care of her when she needed someone the most. I'm passing that responsibility to you." Mark said, as she stuffed his hands into his lab coat and glanced down at the floor.

"Thank you" was all that Arizona said. Mark nodded and then went on his way, leaving Teddy and Arizona alone.

Teddy and Arizona just stood there and stared at Mark as he walked away. Teddy's eyes wide in shock. "Sloan sure can make a nice speech."

"I totally didn't expect that to come out of his mouth." Arizona said, with an expression on her face that mirrored that of Teddy's.

"I know, right?" Teddy said before her and Arizona headed for the elevator.

"Torres!" Mark said as he entered into Callie's room. With a huge grin on his face, he walked right up to her bedside.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Callie asked with a mixed expression of amusement and confusion.

"What I can't be happy to see my friend?"

"Shut up!" Callie responded sharing a laugh with her best friend.

Mark was about to open his mouth to say something when…"Hey, have you told her yet?" Arizona asked in her excited perky tone as she entered the room. "Where's Avery?"

"Oh umm, he had to go answer a call….tell me what?" Callie asked as Arizona resumed her seat next to Callie's bed.

"I was getting to it. Not my fault blondie is too perky. What I was going to tell you is that you can go home." Mark said with a smile.

Callie stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she wasn't even sure she had heard him right. "I can what? When?"

"This afternoon. I have a surgery to get to just after lunch so I should be out by three at the latest, and then I will come up and get you to sign the discharge papers. After that, blondie is free to take you home, where she will be able to take care of you while you recuperate. " Mark replied, looking to Arizona and giving her a nod.

With that, he said his goodbyes, and left the room leaving Arizona and Callie alone.

"Excited you get to go home? I know I am." Arizona said as she laid her hand on top of Callie's.

"Yeah…."Callie answered releasing a breath. "Listen, Arizona. I appreciate the company you've been keeping me and all of your help while I've been here, but really you don't have to take care of me once I'm home. I know you have a busy life and all."

"Don't be silly, I want to take care of you" Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

Callie looked at her and nearly melted. She was still madly in love with this woman, but they weren't together anymore. "Why?.." Callie asked. Arizona looked at her with a perplexed expression. "No, seriously….."

"Calliope…."

"No, seriously….tell me why. Because you have no obligation to. We..we aren't together so, you don't have to do anything." Callie said with the volume slightly rising in her voice.

"Would you shut up? Just, shut up. You don't get to tell me that we aren't together. We are together. Because I love you and you love me and none of the rest of it matters. We. Are. Together. "

Callie looked on in shock, not knowing what to say. But she didn't have to because Arizona was clearly not done making her own grand speech.

"Listen to me. I can't begin to apologize enough for my behaviour. For me just walking out on you. That's not like me at all to be that cold, and I am so sorry. But I still love you more than anything. I made a terrible mistake, one that I cannot take back. But I want nothing more than for you to give me a second chance, because life is too short. You took care of me when that man was going to kill me. You protected me. In fact I know from the friends you introduced me to that you do nothing but take care of everyone else first. Let me take care of you. Let me put you first." Arizona said, still holding tightly to Callie's hand and looking deep into her eyes. Tears nearly forming.

Callie looked right back into hers and was so touched by the words that escaped Arizona's lips. She didn't know what to say. She just stared into her eyes for what felt like forever. Finally breaking the silence she spoke with a slight giggle. "You sure can make a speech."

Arizona chuckled slightly at the comment "Yeah, I've heard that from time to time." Her laugh stifling now, she turned more serious and sincere. "Can we….start over?"

Callie grabbed Arizona's wrist and held it firmly, she then tugged and pulled Arizona so that their faces were a mere inch apart. Callie leaned in enough to close the gap between them and placed her lips softly against Arizona's. Pulling away slowly, a smile crept up on Callie's face as she opened her eyes and looked deep into Arizona's who were still inches away from her face. "What does that tell you?"

It was just after three o'clock in the afternoon when Mark returned to Callie's room with discharge papers. In the time between his last visit and after Callie and Arizona's heart felt discussion, Arizona had time to run across to Callie's apartment and pick up some clothes for her to go home in. When Mark entered the room, Callie was fully dressed and sitting on the bed holding hands with Arizona while the two of them giggled at one of Arizona's patient stories.

"Hey, ladies! As promised, the discharge papers are here and ready. All you gotta do Cal is sign them." Mark said as he handed the clipboard with the papers to Callie to look over and sign.

Just as she was handing the papers back, Avery ran into the room. "Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Callie asked, not understanding why Avery ran into the room in the first place.

"There's a news crew waiting outside the hospital…they're doing live coverage right now." Avery said as he made his way to the bedside table and grabbed the remote, turning the tv on . He flipped through the channels till he found what he was looking for.

"_A brutal battle of will took place right here outside of this hospital just two weeks ago. The suspects Logan Jefferson and Louie Marquez in the Seattle National Bank robbery and shootout, drove in their getaway car here at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital where Senior Officer Sergeant Callie Torres and her officer in training followed them. Officer Torres fought for her life and the lives of everyone in this hospital that night when she engaged with Logan Jefferson. A statement was given by the Chief of Police earlier this week stating that "Sergeant Torres is one of us. She is not just a police officer, but an active member of this community and this fine city. And what she did was she beyond brave. She ceased to give up and put the lives of people in this community before her own. She didn't just do it in this case, but she does it every day. And for that, she is a hero."_

Arizona placed her hands on Callie's shoulders and gave them a light squeeze as Callie looked on to the tv with surprise and humbleness at the words being spoken about her.

"_Sergeant Torres is reportedly being released from the hospital today after suffering from major penetrating wounds to her back and serious nerve damage. More on this story, as it unfolds. I'm Liz Roberts, SWN news"_

"Cal, they called you a hero. That's amazing." Mark said with a genuine smile pointed in his friends direction.

"I…uh…I don't really know what to say to that." Callie said more to herself then anyone, a smile creeping up on her face. She was truly humbled by the words of her chief. Truly, deeply humbled and honoured.

Just then a nurse walked in with a wheelchair. Callie thanked the nurse for bringing it and then got up off the bed and sat down in the chair, with her bag sitting on her lap. Arizona grabbed the handles on the back of the chair She leaned in to Callie's ear. "Ready?" She asked with a smile.

Callie smiled back and placed a quick kiss to Arizona's lips before turning her head straight ahead. "Let's do this." And just like that, her and Arizona made their way out of the hospital where they were bombarded with the media asking Callie all sorts of questions. But the sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze that passed through. It was a new day, a fresh start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**One year, nine months later…**_

It was one of the most beautiful days in Seattle ever encountered. The sun was shining bright , there was a slight breeze that blew. Everyone was filled with joy.

In a secluded area of one of Seattle's parks, a white tent was set up, with soft, white satin drapes flowing open in the breeze. Arrangements of white orchids and lilies evenly placed all around. Rows upon rows of white covered chairs were occupied by many men and women dressed to the nines in their best dresses and suits.

A minister stood before these men and women, as soft music began to play. At the opening chords of the music, everyone stood up off of their seats, turned around and looked to the two people making their way down the aisle.

Arizona Robbins had dreamt of this day all her life. Making her way down the aisle in a beautiful long flowing white strapless gown, holding on to her father's arm, her face projected the biggest super-magic smile that anyone had ever seen. An array of emotions were flowing through her body as she came closer and closer to where the minister was standing. She took her place at the altar, kissed her father's cheek and focussed her attention to the back of the tent to where her fiancé would soon appear. Arizona stood anxiously waiting. Anxiously waiting for what felt like a year. And then there she was. The love of her life stood at the back of the tent with her father. Arizona gasped with excitement and at the sight of beauty before her.

Callie Torres was walking towards her future. Walking towards all the possibilities that life had to offer. Her father Carlos Torres could feel her excitement and nervousness and gave his daughters hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Callie, dressed in her own white gown couldn't hold in her smile as she was approaching her Arizona.

As Callie drew closer, Arizona could not contain the tears that were at bay in her eyes. Tears of utmost joy, happiness, love and hope. Callie had finally made it up to the altar. Giving her dad a peck on the cheek, she then turned and stood face to face with her soon to be wife. Both of them smiling brightly to each other. This was it. They made it.

"Please be seated" The minister said. Everyone soon followed and sat down.

"Dear friends and family. We are gathered here today in the presence of god to celebrate a love and happiness and loyalty that these two share. To bring together two exceptional human beings who have chosen to commit themselves to one another in the sacred bond of marriage."

Everyone looked on at the two brides smiling brightly. Callie and Arizona's parents sitting in the front row, tears of joy filled their eyes.

"It is true that same sex marriage is not legal in Washington, however the commitment that these two are making to one another is the foundation of what a marriage is and that makes it just as real. Now, may I ask, who gives this bride…" The minister asked pointing to Callie. "to this bride?" changing his direction from Callie to Arizona.

Callie's father stood up, smiling from ear to ear he responds. " Her mother and I do."

"Very well let us begin. It is my understanding that the two brides have prepared their own vows. Arizona, please." The minister said smiling to Arizona. She smiled back and then looked straight into Callie's eyes. Holding her hands in hers, she took a deep breath and began.

"Calliope, I don't even really know where to begin. Nearly two and half years ago, this beautiful, mesmerising police officer pulled me over for speeding." Everyone laughed a little at the comment but quickly quieted down and continued to listen to Arizona speak. "She smiled at me and my heart just melted. You melted my heart. We kept bumping into one another, which just melted me even more. And the day that you slipped me your phone number…changed my life forever. We've shared our ups and our downs but ultimately you have always been there for me. Loving me, taking care of me and protecting me. Which is why I, Arizona Robbins take you, Calliope Torres to be my wife. I promise to love you, take care of you and protect you for all the days of my life. I love you."

Callie welled up with tears at Arizona's vows and was almost speechless. She took a deep breath, looked Arizona in the eyes and began her vows.

"Arizona. You were this gorgeous, lively, and perky woman that I kept running into. After running into you for the second time in one day, I knew that our lives would somehow be intertwined. There was always something missing in my life and I've never been more sure in my life that it was you. You are my very best friend. You've seen me at my best, and my worst. You've been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to talk to. I'm a strong person. I always have been, but after knowing and loving you I know that I am an even stronger person with you than I am without. All I want is to love you and protect you and take care of you….and be your best friend for the rest of my life, which is why I, Calliope Torres choose you, Arizona Robbins to be the one with whom I spend my life. I love you."

After their vows, Callie and Arizona exchanged their rings and continued to look lovingly into each other's eyes as the minister went on to conclude the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. Dr. Robbins, you may kiss your bride." The minister said smiling to the blonde newlywed who was smiling from ear to ear.

Arizona cupped Callie's face and pulled her in for a soft, gentle, loving kiss that lingered for a few seconds. The two slowly pulled apart, Arizona grabbing for Callie's right hand with her left, the two of them turned to face their guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It is an honour and great pleasure to introduce to you Dr. Arizona and Calliope Robbins-Torres."

The guests rose from their chairs engaging in an applause as the happy couple, still holding hands made their way up the aisle and exited the tent.

_**Later that evening….**_

The reception was held in a banquet hall at the Archfield, downtown Seattle. Everyone was enjoying themselves, engaging in conversations with the people at their tables, eating and drinking to the couple.

Callie and Arizona sat at the head table, their fingers intertwined with one another, they were having their own conversation and smiling at each other with looks of pure love and joy. Suddenly they were brought out of their little bubble at the sound of Mark clanging his knife to his glass of champagne.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please. I'd like to propose a toast. Over nearly two years, I've watched these two grow together. I've been there through their best of days and I've been there during their worst of days. But one constant that I have always witnessed between these two is love. No matter how dark a place they were in, in their relationship or whether they were on cloud nine, the love that these two share for each other has always shined through. They've always fought for each other. And that is why I know, that not only is this marriage going to work. I know that as long as you continue to fight for one another, this marriage will last forever. So, I'd like to raise my glass to two extraordinary women, may your lives be filled with love, happiness and joy. To Callie and Arizona." Mark said smiling to his best friend and her new wife as he raised his glass in celebration.

Everyone in return raised their glasses and sipped their champagne. Once the crowd started to settle back down in their seats, Carlos Torres stood up from his seat and faced his daughter and new daughter in-law. "As most of you know I am Calliope's father and I can't even begin to tell you or my daughter how proud I am of her choice in a life partner. I didn't always understand the way my daughter chose to live her life. I will admit that at first I didn't want to accept her relationship with Arizona. But after getting to know the woman my daughter loved so much, Arizona showed me that it wasn't a choice. My daughter simply was who she was. Arizona, you are a good woman, you love Calliope very much and I trust that you will protect my little girl. As a gift and a sincere welcome into the Torres family, I have a wedding present for the two of you." Carlos put his champagne glass down and dug into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Callie.

Callie looked down at the sealed envelope, and then shared a look of surprise and curiosity with her wife. Looking back up at her father she said "Daddy, you helped pay for this wedding, you didn't have to get us anything."

But Carlos interrupted. "Yes I did, Calliope." He smiled down at his daughter who smiled back and then pulled out the pieces of paper that were folded up inside the envelope. She opened them up and glanced over them. A look of shock and uncertainty washed over her face as she read over the papers.

Arizona watched her wife's expression and glanced up at Carlos and gave him a look, questioning what it was that had Callie so shocked and speechless.

Carlos went on to explain. "It's a house in Miami on a private stretch of beach. I thought that you could use it for vacations and an excuse to come to Miami to visit the family from time to time."

Tears in her eyes, Callie smiled to her father, stood up and pulled him into an embrace. Everyone looked on and cheered and clapped for the display of love between father and daughter.

Later on, after everyone had finished their meals, everyone made their way to the dance floor where they danced the night away. Callie and Arizona were dancing to the music, holding each other and looking lovingly into each other's eyes with bright smiles on their faces. The music was slow and within a minute of the music playing, Arizona rested her head against Callie's chest, underneath her chin. "I love you so much Calliope."

With her eyes closed, Callie smiled brightly. "I love you too"

"To think that I was going to throw the possibility of this away, because of my stupid fears…"

"Shh…that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is this. You and me. And speaking of you and me…" Callie said with a devilish grin. Arizona looked up and smiled back with a similar expression, showing Callie that they were both on the same wavelength. "….we should….."

"I agree we should." Arizona said back pulling Callie towards the exit.

Everyone danced on and drank into the early morning while Callie and Arizona spent the rest of their night together in one of the hotel suites.

Coming in through the door, Arizona headed in first followed by Callie. Callie closed the door behind her and made no hesitation in immediately pulling her new wife into her arms and crashing their lips together.

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as Callie carefully directed Arizona to the bed. Never once pulling their lips apart for more than enough time to take in a breath, they each hastily grabbed at each other's gowns. Unzipping them and pulling them down and off their bodies, they then moved on to their bra's and panties. Callie pushed Arizona onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Both of them breathing deeply and heavily, Callie looked into her wife's eyes. Those blue eyes that she fell in love with the first time she ever looked into them. She looked deeply into those eyes, caressed Arizona's cheek and whispered softly. "This is our night. I want to go slow, because I want to remember this always." Arizona pulled Callie close to her body, locked her lips on hers and rolled them over so that she was now on top of Callie.

Slowly, Arizona began to thrust against Callie in a very slow, steady pace, causing soft moans to escape Callie's mouth. She kept a steady pace and after a few moments of rubbing her centre against Callie's thigh, she positioned herself in between Callie's legs and continued the thrusting of her hips. As she did this she made no hesitation in kissing down the length of Callie's exposed neckline and chest. With Callie moaning in her ear, Arizona couldn't hold back any longer and pushed her hand down to Callie's core. Feeling its warmth, she pushed two fingers in and began a to thrust her hips in a steady rhythm. Callie pulled Arizona's face up so that it was above hers and pulled her into a heated kiss. As Arizona's pace sped up, Callie's moans grew louder. Callie could sense that Arizona's arousal was intensifying, so she manoeuvred her hand and managed to feel Arizona's wet centre. She pushed two fingers inside and started to match Arizona's rhythm. Moaning into each other's mouths as the rhythm steadily sped up, they could feel each other tightening up. The both of them moaned into each other once more as they felt their bodies enter a state of an incredibly high euphoria. Riding out the waves of their orgasms, Arizona fell beside Callie and wrapped her arm around Callie's waist, pulling her closer.

"To think that I almost turned my back on this." Arizona whispered while trying to catch her breath.

"On what? Sex?" Callie teased. Arizona laughed at this and planted a soft, delicate kiss on her wife's lips.

"On all of this. On a relationship with you, a wedding, a marriage. A life. A life with you. From the moment I heard you speak, I knew that all I would ever want was a life with you, and I nearly screwed it up." Arizona said as tears lightly trickled down her face.

Callie wiped them away with the back of her fingers and placed her hand upon Arizona's face, cupping just behind her ear. "Listen. That doesn't matter anymore. Look how far we've come. We have come so far from where we were a couple years ago. Being here with you tonight, on our wedding night….says it all."

"I am so in love with you, Calliope"

"I am so in love with you too. More than anyone could possibly imagine." Callie said, beaming from ear to ear. She pulled Arizona into a kiss. It was soft, and slow and filled with all the love in the world. Pulling away slowly, Callie looked into her wife's eyes and knew right then that they were forever.

"I have something…that I want to tell you." Callie said

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Arizona asked. An expression of worry creeping up on her.

"No, everything is fine, I just…I got some news a couple days ago, and I just wanted to wait and share it with you at the right time. And I can't think of a better time than now."

"Okay, well what is it?" Arizona asked pushing some stray hairs back off of Callie's face.

"Well, I'm kind of changing my field of work. They're promoting me to detective…which means, no more walking the beat and being put into the line of fire all the time. They're will still be some late work sessions and my work often will come home with me. But I'm hoping that this puts your mind at ease a little when it comes to my job." Callie said. A look of worry on her face as she waited for Arizona's reaction.

Arizona broke out into a smile and pulled her wife into a heated kiss. "I am so proud of you. It doesn't stop the worry, but my heart can beat a little better knowing that at least you aren't out on the streets all the time. You are my wife and I am always going to worry about you, but I will always support you in everything that you do. Just promise me one thing?" Arizona asked.

"Anything"

"Just promise that you will be careful and that you'll come home to me."

Smiling, Callie responded. "I promise"

With that settled, they both revelled in their surroundings and in the new status of their relationship, making love over and over into the early rising of the sun.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One month later….

It was a bright, sunny morning in the city of Seattle. The birds were chirping outside the window, and there was a light breeze that came in through the window and filled the room with crisp cool air. Arizona slowly began to toss and turn in her bed. Her eyes began to flutter open and she was greeted by the warm sunlight shining upon her face. She then sat up, stretched her still half sleeping form and proceeded to get up off the bed and make her way into the bathroom for her morning shower.

After a nice hot shower to wake her up for the day, Arizona got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Callie's college sweaters and made her way into the kitchen. She noticed that the coffee pot was half full and smiled, knowing that, that was exactly something her wife would do. She poured herself a cup and sat down on the sofa in the living room. She grabbed the daily newspaper and began to read while she sipped on her coffee.

Today she was just going to relax. No surgeries, no hospitals, no blood and guts. Just a day for her to kick back and relax. So far she had been succeeding at fulfilling her plans for her day off, when she heard her pager vibrating on the kitchen counter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Arizona said as she ran up from the couch over to the counter, grabbing her pager.

She looked and saw that it was a 911 from the hospital. So she ran into the bedroom, grabbed her bag, quickly ran to the door, throwing some shoes on her feet and made her way out of the apartment and down to her car.

Moments later she had drove out of the parking garage and was making her way to the hospital. Driving down the usual busy street that she always does, she cranked up the radio to help calm herself down from the anger of having to go in on her day off that had built up inside her.

She was so into the music that was blaring in her car that she hadn't been paying any attention to the numbers that were coming up on her speedometer. Blazing down the street, with the windows rolled down, and the loud music making the inside of the car vibrate from the frequency, Arizona looked into her rear view mirror and spotted a police cruiser driving up behind her.

"Shit! You've gone and done it now, Arizona. Real smooth." She cursed to herself. She pulled the car over as the cruiser pulled in behind her.

Arizona knew the routine, so she quickly reached into her back and pulled out her licence and insurance so that it would be ready when the officer asked for it.

The officer approached the vehicle, and Arizona plastered a smile on her face.

"Licence and registration, please." Was all the officer said. The officer looked at the licence, without really looking at it and crouched down so that they could see the driver. "Ma'am you realize you were speeding down a busy street at an unbelievable speed."

"Yes, officer. I know, and I am truly sorry but you see, today was supposed to be my day off but I got called in for an emergency at the hospital." Arizona said smiling with hope in her eyes that the officer would believe her.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Alright, I won't write you a ticket this time. But ma'am if I may, can I give you some advice?"

"Yes, of course." Arizona said still smiling ear to ear.

The officer then leaned in through the window and planted a kiss on Arizona's lips. The officer pulled away, smiling the same smile that Arizona herself was sporting. "Mrs. Torres, slow down."

"I will, Officer Torres." Arizona responded laughing at their little game they had played with each other. "Enjoy your last day on the road. You'll be home for dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Callie responded. She then pulled away from Arizona's car and got back inside the cruiser, leaving Arizona to continue on her way to the hospital.

One year, eight months later…

Callie and Arizona parked their car on a quiet street in suburban Seattle. Callie had since become a well respected detective for the Seattle Police Department. She was always the first on the scene, and became well known for her drive and determination to solve every case she was assigned to.

Just outside of their car, there was a very large, well aged home with a large front yard and a double garage. In the driveway sat a moving truck with men unloading furniture and boxes off the back and into the house.

With a smile on her face, Arizona hopped out of the car, grabbing a box out of the back seat. She then walked to the passenger side and helped her very pregnant wife out of the car. Together they walked up the length of the driveway, making their way to the house.

"You're going to love the nursery, Calliope. It's got a big beautiful window….." Arizona said as they entered into their new home.

They had everything they could have ever wanted out of life. They were in love more than ever, happily married and buying their dream home. It was their new beginning; their happily ever after. A bright new home filled with more love than you could imagine to start and raise a family with lots of scope for the imagination.


End file.
